Fifty Shades of Vader
by joeyf3271
Summary: The Republic was reorganized into the Empire thirty years prior to Canon timeline. Vader was found by Emperor Palpatine as a young child and trained in the dark side of the Force as his Sith Apprentice. Padmé Naberrie was never queen of Naboo. Vader and Padmé meet unexpectedly and both their lives are forever changed...suitless Vader! Vadmé! This isn't a redemption story.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The Republic was reorganized into the Empire thirty years prior to the canon timeline. Vader is 23, suitless and Padmé is 18 and not the Queen or former Queen of Naboo. Her story is different and so is Vader's, and we'll see the ****differences in their backgrounds in the story, when the time is right.**

 **Rating: This story is rated M for sexual scenes, violence, language and mentions of slavery and child abuse.**

 **Author's Note: Like the tittle suggests, if you know anything about the books or movie, then you'll know its centered around BDSM. That's all this story has in common with the book, but the title just seemed right and as you'll see...there certainly are fifty different shades of Vader. This story won't go wild with BDSM but there will be some...maybe a little _more_ than some. This is a Vadmé story...** **And that's all I'll say, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Fifty Shades of V** **ader: Ch. 1**

* * *

 ** _Padmé Naberrie_**

I inspect myself in the mirror before letting out a big breath. I have no idea what I'm doing, or what I'll be _expected_ to do tonight. I just know that I'm going to be servicing Lord Vader- the Dark Lord of the Sith, the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces, the Second-in-Command of the Galactic Empire and Right Hand of Emperor Palpatine.

If that doesn't make you nervous, nothing will.

A knock on my door and Madam Sandi pushes it open, like she owns the place- which...she _does_. "That'll do," she nods more to herself than to me. "It's not like you'll be wearing that skimpy dress for long anyway." She spins around and exits the room, taking a right to walk down the corridor. When she must notice I'm not following behind her, I hear her yell from down the corridor, "Come on, new girl!"

I run to catch up, tripping in my heels and cursing every curse word I know in my head. It wouldn't be very _Lady_ -like to say them out loud and I'd rather _not_ be punched or slapped or disciplined anymore for stepping out of line. I've experienced enough of that in the last couple of weeks...and now meeting Lord Vader face to face...

I shudder in horror.

When word went around that he chose _me_ , there were a lot of hushed whispers. There were a few other girls here that serviced him before, none of them were ever seen or heard from again. Or so the stories go, I don't know if the stories are true or if they're just trying to scare me...its no secret that the other women here don't like me. I don't know why, they couldn't possibly be _jealous_ of me, after all, it isn't like I _want_ to be here or that I'm anyone special-

But what _choice_ do I have? I've tried to fight back, but I'm small and have only suffered miserably for my failure. And if I am going to be servicing Lord Vader...I'm definitely not going to fight _him_. I've heard of what he's done in the HoloNet News enough to know better than to do something so stupid.

I'd be signing my own death warrant.

I shudder again, just thinking about what he'd do to me if I acted so foolish.

But then Madam Sandi gestures for me to get in the waiting speeder without a word and off I go with a man driving that I've never seen before. He's an Imperial, that much I can tell from the black Imperial uniform he's wearing and he's clearly _not_ Lord Vader.

The Imperial is silent as he drives me, his gray eyes scanning the skylane ahead, and before I know it, three massive palaces fill the horizon in the forward transparisteel window.

"Wow," I mutter, my jaw going slack.

He looks back at me in the rear view mirror to see what I'm so stunned about and gives me a kind smile before focusing back on the skylane ahead. "They are pretty impressive, aren't they?"

I nod in agreement. "They're so...so..." _massive, big, huge._ Take your pick.

"We'll be going to the one on the left," he points to a large black tower that shoots high into the clouds above. "That's Lord Vader's Palace." It isn't very wide, and not as impressive as the Imperial Palace, but it has its own unique intrigue to it. Just as mysterious and dark as its owner. "He rarely stays there, the only time he's there is when he's stuck on Imperial Center for business."

 _Rarely stays there?_ Then why does he need a place so _massive_?!

The driver must notice the unspoken question written on my face. "The Emperor had it built for him," he shrugs. "Trust me, once you get to know the man, and only few ever do, you realize that he isn't what everyone makes him out to be. He doesn't care about such things as his palace or his wealth or his power or his position in the Empire...he's young himself and has the massive weight of the galaxy on his shoulders." He looks back at me with narrowed steel gray eyes. "You didn't hear any of this from me, but as wide and broad as his shoulders may be, even _he_ doesn't have the strength to hold it all by himself. The man could use some help...and if you can _help_ him in any way..." he gives me a hard stare.

The words going unsaid, but I know what he wants me to do. To help him- Lord Vader, but help him how? Does he even know what I'm going to be doing? How can _I_ help a man such as _Lord Vader?_

This man must be a mind reader, because it seems as though he knows everything that's going on in my mind. "Help him by relieving his stress and offering him companionship. This is why he uses your agency from time to time. And again, you didn't hear this from me, but I never saw the man get so fixated on anything as much as I saw him fixate on _you_." _Fixate on me?_ Why? It doesn't make any sense. I'm eighteen, pale, thin, smaller than I'd like to be in certain areas...like my breasts and hips. I'm not exactly comfortable in my body. I'm not as gifted, as filled or as rounded as say...my older sister, Sola. The driver continues speaking, oblivious to my own self-doubt and I tune back in to listen to him, "-wanted you, nobody else. He wouldn't take no for an answer."

How could a man-especially one like the Supreme Commander of _all_ Imperial Forces-ever be satisfied with me? Let alone, _fixate_ on me? I'm afraid once he sees me in person, he'll send me away...or maybe even kill me for not being or _looking_ , how he thought I would in the holograms.

"Here we are," the driver says and parks us in a massive docking bay filled with other airspeeders of all makes, models, colors and sizes. I wouldn't even know how to describe them all. I'm not quite as mechanically inclined as my father or brother-in-law, I know if they saw this they'd never want to leave. "Follow me," he opens my door and helps me out. I thank him and follow him to the turbolift on the far end of the docking bay and we ride it up for what seems like forever before it stops, opens and I'm face to face with the Dark Lord of the Sith himself.

He's wearing his infamous black cloak with the front open and sash untied, the cowl's down and underneath he's wearing gray sweatpants and a gray shirt. The driver was right, he _is_ young. He doesn't go out in public without shrouding himself in that cloak and the cowl that conceals his features, and I can see why. He's _really_ young and _really_ good looking, like a dark prince and in a way, that's exactly what he is.

Except he has long curly blond hair and cold blue eyes. "Are you just going to stand there?" he raises a blond eyebrow to me in question.

I shake my head, uncomfortable under his cold blue gaze and step forward. The doors of the turbolift close behind me and we're left alone with nothing but his overbearing presence weighing me down like an anchor in a bottomless sea that just keeps sinking deeper and deeper into the depths of the unknown. Even when he turns and walks down the narrow gray corridor and I follow close behind him, I could still feel that cold blue gaze on me. I try and focus on something else and the way he walks catches my attention, it's nothing but confidence and long strides. It's a struggle to keep up, especially in these damn heels that are a size or two too big, but I do...

Even managing to walk right into his solid chest when he stops to turn and gestures for me to enter a room. " _Eek_ ," I say on impact and look up at him with scared brown eyes that scream: _Please don't kill me!_

But he merely looks amused. "In such a rush to get physical with me?" his amusement is enough to get me to calm down and even crack a small smile, who knew that Lord Vader had a sense of humor? Even if it is a bit dry...

"Sorry," I apologize awkwardly, looking down at the cursed heels that are doing nothing but embarrassing me and hurting my feet.

He must notice my obvious discomfort, because he kneels before me without saying a word and unstraps my heels. I step out of them and lean against the wall next to me to bring them up to my hands, one at a time to massage them, and I thank him for taking those torture contraptions off me but then his nose flares in anger and he reaches out to slap my foot out of my hands. "Only _I_ get to touch you." He growls, his teeth clenched. "Now get in there." He gestures to the room he stopped at, and he doesn't have to tell me twice, I step inside the room, chastised.

For a man who owns a _palace_ , his bedroom isn't what I expect it to be. It only has a massive four-poster bed against the rear wall with black pillows and a black comforter, black nightstands on either side of the bed, a mirror that's about seven or so feet tall extending up from the floor and a large viewscreen that's off on the left side of the room. It lacks anything personal, anything to give me even the tiniest bit of insight about the man.

"Not what you expected?" his cold, low baritone voice slides into my ear, his hot breath tickling the shell...making me shiver.

I try to speak but nothing comes out. All I can do is smell _him_ and his scent overwhelms me, grounds me. He smells of soap, sweat, and man.

The rough pads of his fingers brush against my right shoulder and he brushes my hair to the side. He inhales my scent. "You're so..." he doesn't finish his thought. His nose presses against my neck. "You're more beautiful in person than I thought you'd be."

I choke on an imaginary lump in my throat. _More_ beautiful? Did he just call me _beautiful_? Two strong hands are on my shoulders in an instant and he spins me around effortlessly, tilting my head _up_ , _up_ , _up_ to face him, because he's so tall compared to me and his cold blue eyes seem to warm a little around the edges. And only now that I'm so close to him, do I notice just how handsome he truly is. His perfect straight nose, his strong square jaw with the cleft in his chin, his long blond hair that's wavy and falls down to the nape of his neck, touching his shoulders. The driver was right too, he does have wide, broad shoulders. Even under his cloak, I can clearly make them out and see how strong he really is. His chest is broad, the planes of his chest and every peak and valley under his shirt plainly visible. It's like his shirt is a size too small for him or fits him so well that its plastered to his skin.

He's pure, raw man and then he growls, bringing my eyes back to his. "You _approve_?" His voice is harsh. Controlled, but barely. He's on the edge of losing what little control he has over himself now and strangely enough...I _want_ him to lose his control. To stop holding himself back...and for the life of me, I don't know _why_. His eyes drill into mine and it's suddenly hard to breathe.

So I nod instead and try looking anywhere but into his eyes.

"When I chose you, Sandi voiced against my decision." He drops his hands to his side and sticks them into the pockets of his gray sweatpants. "She said that you were new and that she hadn't had the chance to fully break you in, yet." His eyes hungrily roam over my body. "But something about you called out to me and I knew that I had to make you mine. You were _meant_ to be _mine_."

 _Mine._ The word runs over in a never ending loop in my mind.

"So I told her that I'd take you off her hands." His right hand is at his side, his hand clenching and unclenching. "That I'd purchase you-"

" _Purchase_ me?" Vile rises up my throat but I hold it down. "I'm not a _slave_! You don't buy and sell people! Its wrong!"

"I _know_." He pushes me backwards roughly until I hit a cold wall and he stands looming over me, all masculine power on display. "I _know_." He says again, quieter this time. "You're _not_ my slave, but you are _mine_."

I turn my head to look away from him. "What's the difference?"

He grips my chin roughly and turns my head back to face him. "Turn away from me again, and I _will_ punish you." The threat hangs in the air, but I can't find myself doing anything other than shivering with desire. I don't know why I'm feeling desire when I'm repulsed and sick and feel like I'm going to throw up but this man has a way of making me feel things I've never felt before. And for the life or me, I don't know why. I just know its not fear that I'm feeling, despite the threat. "The _difference_ ," he grits through his clenched teeth, his jaw ticking, "is that I won't _force_ you to do anything you don't _want_ to do, even if I wish you would."

What could _that_ possibly mean? And who knew that the man that's second in command of a government that sentences _entire_ species to serve as slaves could be against having them himself? Because let's face it, he can make me do whatever he wants. I'm small, he's big and strong and has a power over me that I don't for the life of me-

"Do you _understand_?" His voice is softer but still has a hard edge to it. His eyes are softer and brighter too. "I want you to _want_ to be mine. And in return, I'll be all yours."

My eyes widen in surprise. _He wants to be mine and have_ me _be his...?_ "I...I _don't_ understand." We just met one another and he wants me to be _his_? He doesn't even know me! What if he gets tired of me or sick of me...what then?

He exhales deeply and takes a step back. The mirror suddenly shakes and then pops out. It's a door! He walks over to the door and walks inside the hidden room. I follow behind him, slowly, cautiously, having a feeling that I'm going to see and learn something about him that very few, if anyone else gets to see.

The first thing I notice about the room is the smell of leather, wood, polish and something else I can't quite identify. The smell is pleasant though. The room is dimly lit, giving the room a soft ambient glow that makes everything in the room seem a bit dark. The floor under my bare feet is wooden and finely polished.

And that's when I notice just what's _in_ the room. Chains. Ropes. Whips. Paddles. Benches that clearly aren't made for _sitting_. Some wooden structure that's shaped like an X fastened to the wall that would fit a person, and then I see the restraints on the end of each and realize that's just what it's for...my stomach begins to drop to my toes as I take in the rest of the room.

Now I know what he meant when he said, _I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do, even if I wish you would._ I could feel his eyes burning a hole into me as I take in the room but I don't look his way, I can't meet his eyes. Not yet. I've never even _slept_ with a man. All that I ever did was pleasure myself between my legs with my fingers. How could he expect me to...do _any_ of this?

Silence fills the room for what seems like forever. He's giving me time to process all of this. To take it all in and _think_ about what I'm looking at.

But he must lose his patience, because he breaks the silence first. "I _know_ it's a lot to take in." He comes to stand beside me, his arm brushes against mine, his heat warming me. "And I'm not asking for you to give me an answer right now, but I wanted you to see what I have in mind for you."

 _For me?_ "Why?"

He's silent. Then he says, "Why, _what_?"

I gesture to the whips and chains and X thing and everything else in the room that I can't even put a name too or for the life of me, figure out how they'd be used..."Why do you want me to do this? Why _me_?"

He takes a deep breath and then he takes a step and looms before me. "You're not the first woman who I showed this room to," he admits, his voice quiet. "There were only a few women, and those women already knew what was expected of them, and we enjoyed our fun while it lasted...but I quickly lost interest in them." He cuffs my chin so I'm staring right up into his eyes. "But when I saw _you_ , I knew I had to have you and I knew I had to share _this_ with you."

He grabs my small soft hand in his rough and callused one and brings me around the room. "This isn't as scary as it looks." He grabs a leather handle that's about a foot long with a wide leather head from where it hangs on the wall. "Hold your hand out like this." He takes my hand and holds it out before me, palm up, and then he slaps my hand with the wide leather head. It's enough to sting but it doesn't hurt. I don't even scream or gasp. "See? Your fear is up here." He taps my head. "When you get past that, everything here is all for fun and pain and pleasure, both mine and yours."

 _Fun and pain and pleasure. Mine and yours._ "And If I _don't_ like something..."

He smiles at me and I've never seen anything more alluring or beautiful. His full dark pink masculine lips curving, perfect white teeth, the skin crinkling next to his eyes and even a dimple in his right cheek. He almost looks boyish...if it wasn't for his obvious masculinity. "We'll have a safe word, if you want me to stop at _any_ time, you say the word and I'll stop immediately." He promises and I can tell he means it.

I take a deep breath and slowly exhale. I can't _not_ tell him...not when he just showed me all of this and told me he wants to _share_ it with me..."The thing is...I-I'm..." _a virgin._

His eyes bore into mine. "You're not saying you're a..." he can't seem to say the word either.

So I nod.

He curses under his breath in a language that sounds familiar...but I can't quite place, then his words pull me back, "I've never fucked a virgin before, or showed one my pleasure room. Hell, I've only brought a handful of women up here _period_." He runs a frustrated hand through his long blond wavy hair and leads me out of his pleasure room, closing the door behind us. "If you're a virgin, then you've never seen a man naked before either...right?"

I nod. My cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Most women on Naboo are married and have kids before they hit my age. You're considered an adult at twelve. It's been that way for centuries.

"Then I'll be your first...and your last." He nods to himself, seeming quite satisfied. "I'm okay with that." He grabs my hand again and leads me to his massive four-poster bed. "Since you're mine now, this will also be your room. You'll sleep here with me when I'm here and when I'm not...you'll still sleep here, if you wish. I expect you to be here whenever I am."

"And...when you're _not_?"

He shrugs. "You live here now too. You can explore it and decorate it and do as you wish. I'll give you a card so you have access to my credits and you can use my airspeeders to get around. We'll have a holyman come and we'll wed and you'll bear my name-"

My head is spinning. "Wait!" I raise my hand to stop him. "Everything's happening _way_ too fast. You don't even _know_ me! You can't just make all of these decisions for me! You said yourself that I wasn't your slave...but you're still acting like I _am_!"

He looks stricken. Like I just slapped him. His eyes are wider and bluer than I've ever seen them. "I-I..." he opens and closes his mouth. "I'm sorry. I just thought...you're right. I mean, I bought you from Sandi, _yes_ , because I wanted to be the only one who saw you and touched you and..." he shakes his head, letting out a frustrated breath. "But I don't want you to be my slave. I just want you to be _mine_. In _every_ way."

As fast as my head is spinning, as much as I feel like I'm going to throw up from everything that's happened in the last hour alone...I can't deny that a part of me wants _him_ too. And that's crazy isn't it? When I first heard that Lord Vader chose _me_...I thought that yes, we would sleep together, and he would do whatever he wanted to me. That's why Sandi _bought_ me, after all, and what she was breaking me in for. I was a sex slave, nothing more and nothing less. She just wanted to sell my body to anyone that pays and reap the profits-

It makes me sick and I actually _do_ throw up this time. And if I could die of mortification...now would be the time. Because I just threw up _all_ over Lord Vader's shirt and sweatpants. And he doesn't look pleased. No...he looks... _concerned_? Sick himself?

Strong hands grab me and he sits me down on the edge of the bed. "Fuck!" He curses. "I didn't mean to make you _sick_." He runs off through some other hidden door that I'm just now noticing to the right of the viewscreen and he comes back with a wet rag and a cup. "Here. Drink this." He shoves the cup into my hand.

I take the cup with a trembling hand. "Thank you." I take a sip of the cold water and let the cool liquid slide down my throat. I'm still nauseous, but not because of him. "And you didn't make me sick. You made my head spin with all of these changes you just want me to accept, but...I was just thinking of Madam Sandi."

His eyes seem to relax at my reassuring words and he comes to sit beside me. The bed dips as he sits and he still looks nervous, one of his hands are even shaking at his side. "Forget about her, whatever happened before we met doesn't matter." I want to believe him, but what about my family? What about my life before I became a slave? What about my time _as_ a slave. I can't just forget everything that happened before now. "I really would like to marry you and have you share my name, but I can't force you too- or I _won't_ force you too, because I want you to _want_ to share my name. It has to be your choice."

Lord Vader is not at all what I expected him to be. He's more kind, polite and generous than I thought he'd be. A lot younger. Handsome. A man I could picture myself falling in love with and marrying and maybe even having a family with...but he's overbearing too. And I'm not just talking about his pleasure room or the marriage proposal after knowing him for not even a half hour, if it could be called a _proposal_. No, its his presence- its everywhere...its suffocating. But not in a bad way, if that makes any sense.

"Why don't we start over?" He offers, his eyebrows raised in question.

A start over would be nice right about now. To forget about how I humiliated and made a fool of myself. I jump at the offer. "Padmé Naberrie," I introduce myself, extending my hand to him for a handshake.

He looks down at my hand and the edges of his lips curve upwards. "A pleasure, Padmé." He nods to me, accepting my hand and shaking it firmly in his. "You can call me..." he seems to think about it, his lips twisting before finally nodding to himself..."Ani."

 _Ani?_ That's not what I was thinking at all. I didn't think he'd make me call him Lord Vader or My Lord or Sir or anything...but _Ani_?

"When we're in public or around anyone else, you'll call me Lord Vader or My Lord, but when we're alone, like _this_ , you'll call me Ani." He doesn't elaborate about the mysterious name _Ani_. I'll have to tuck that away to question him about it later.

I nod in understanding. "Understood... _Ani_."

His eyes fall closed and a peaceful look overtakes his features when I call him that. "Now," he opens his eyes back up and stands before me. "I'm going to go change, and then we'll have some fun." He hands me the warm wet rag and disappears into another hidden room.

This time it's on the opposite side of the viewscreen. I begin to wonder what else he has hidden around here, I mean, if I live here now, too...don't I have the right to know? Something else I'll have to eventually discuss with him.

While he's in the hidden room, I wipe my mouth with the rag and stand up myself to take a look around the room. I know what's hidden behind the mirror, I know there are two other hidden rooms...one of which must be a refresher, and the other, a closet. But I still can't see one personal thing in this room that tells me anything about the man who occupies it. Not a hologram. Not _anything_.

Back in my bedroom in my family home on Naboo, everything in my room is all me. I painted the walls with my dad. I have holograms up on the wall from my childhood. I have exams that I aced from the house of learning I attended as a child. You'd be hard pressed to find something in there that you wouldn't know is mine, even if you broke in and knew nothing about me.

Just what kind of man is Lord Vader? He's clean, organized and clearly knows what he likes. He's confident at times, other times he's unsure of himself. He has power, money and status that I can't even begin to comprehend...yet he chose _me_. I'm still caught up on that. I've _seen_ the man, surely he can't have a problem meeting a woman in the way most men do. So, why use a service? Privacy? Too busy to meet women in a conventional manner?

I sigh. I have a lot to learn about the man, and he has a lot to learn about me too.

The hidden door opens again and he steps back out into the bedroom. He's wearing black sweatpants and a black sleeveless shirt now that shows off his muscular biceps and forearms dusted in blond hair. "I thought we'd start off slow." He pads over to me barefoot and stops before me. "I'm not a _lover_ , I'm not a _gentleman_. I take what I want and I want _you_. But I want to ease you into everything." His strong hands rest on my shoulders and his thumbs caress my neck. "I want you to explore my body and see that despite my size, _you_ hold all the power."

His hands snake around my back and he starts to unzip my crimson red strapless dress that wraps around my breasts and back and rides down to mid thigh. I have nothing on underneath, no bra and no panties, as he's about to find out. I shiver in anticipation...and dread.

What if I'm too small for his liking?

The teeth of the zipper are loud in my ear as the zipper drops lower and lower. When it hits the bottom, his eyes drop from mine to my chest. His hands come back around to my waist and his breath catches as he lowers my dress down my body and catches a glimpse of my bare breasts.

I try not to look up at him. But he catches me looking away. He tilts my head back to look up into his blue eyes. "You're lucky we started over or I'd have you bent over my knee to-" he reaches down to squeeze my ass in his hands. "- _punish_ you by slapping your ass as hard as I could three times."

His words nearly bring me to my knees. I'm a virgin, I admitted that, and will admit that I don't know what turns me on and what turns me off. But those words...

"Turned you on, huh?" his eyes glint mischievously, and he looks quite proud...of what, I'm not sure. "Your gorgeous breasts are begging for some attention, look at your gorgeous nipples standing all erect, begging to be pinched and bit and sucked..."

His words send a shiver through my body, brings a flush to my cheeks and he notices instantly. I can't remember them ever being this hard or swollen and his words...I'm glad he can't see how wet I am between my thighs. I even clench my sex that's throbbing...

"Dirty, dirty girl." He tsks me, like he knows what's on my mind and his hands are back to pushing my dress all the way down my body until it hits the carpeted floor beneath our bare feet. "I can't wait until I get to explore your body. I'll kiss those soft, plush lips until they're bruised and swollen and sore. I'll lick you head to toe, leaving no crevice or nook unexplored. I'll nip your skin and leave my mark on you just so people know you're already taken. I'll use my rough callused hands to squeeze, slap and grab your breasts, ass and hair in a way that'll have you begging for more. I'll stick my dick so far down your throat that you'll be choking on me for days, and I'll fuck your cunt and ass so rough that you won't be able to sit or walk straight for a month."

 _And I'm the dirty one?_

He chuckles at the question in my head. Or did I say that out loud? "All in due time, my Angel." He fixes his gaze back on me. "But we have a lifetime for that. Tonight is _your_ night. You never saw a man naked before, so I volunteer myself for you to explore. I want you to undress me, push me down on the bed and do whatever you want to me. The dirtier the better...even use some of those toys in there..." he nods to the pleasure room. "But...that's _only_ for tonight. Starting tomorrow morning, you and your body are _all_ mine."

My breath hitches.

He smiles at this. "Do you accept the deal?"

"What's the deal?" I ask slowly, wanting to know everything before I agree to anything. "That you're mine tonight to do whatever I wish to you, but after tonight...I belong to you? _Forever_?"

He nods, bending his head down so our foreheads touch, and he whispers, "Exactly."

I look up at him, amused. "That's not exactly fair. You have experience and know what you like...I don't."

He takes a deep breath, considering this. "Life isn't fair." He finally says in all seriousness. "But I promise you that when you're mine, I won't degrade you or hurt you or humiliate you in any way. Whatever happens here in our palace, _stays_ in our palace. And you're only mine in this way when we're here, _together_. When I'm not here, you're free to do as you please...so long as you're not intimate with any other being and so long as you have an escort going with you outside these walls. I won't risk something happening to you. And, if you wish to go somewhere off-planet, then you have to tell me and I'll make the arrangements _if_ I agree."

I make a noise of protest but he continues before I can say anything.

"Or, lets just make this simple... _marry_ me. Become Lady _Vader_ and I'll make sure you don't want or need for anything for the rest of your life." He presses a soft kiss at the tip of my nose. "I'll make your dreams come true and...you'll always have _me_."

 _Marry him?_ Well, when he makes offers like that...its hard to refuse him. But marriage to me is when two people love each other, like my parents, like Sola and Darred, and that they want to share the rest of their lives together.

Do I want that? I've always wanted to be a wife and mother some day...but then one day, roughly two years ago, I was walking home from my sister's house and life as I knew it changed forever. I don't even know what I want right now, but how can I explain this to him? How can I make him see things from _my_ point of view?

I've been through a lot over the last two years, and I wouldn't be here now, if none of that happened. Here with a man who's more powerful than Madam Sandi could ever hope to be, a man who could offer me everything- even the galaxy.

The galaxy and _him_.

He already treats me better than I ever thought possible, surely better than I've been treated over the last two years. And I could tell he has feelings for me. _Real_ feelings, because if he wanted me to be his plaything then he already would've taken what he wanted, but he didn't. He's treating me like a real living being...it's almost enough to bring tears to my eyes.

It _does_ bring tears to my eyes.

His strong hands cup my face and he looks down at me in concern. "I'm sorry. It was stupid. Forget about what I said. We don't have to get married if you don't want too-"

I shake my head violently. "No, no." I'm sobbing and can't seem to stop. He pulls me in for a strong, warm, bone-crushing hug and I wrap my arms around his waist, never wanting him to let me go. I feel safe, secure, _loved_. His warm body washes over me like a warm blanket and I never felt as strongly as I do now. "Yes. I'll marry you."

His breath hitches. "You're not kidding are you? Because if you are, it's _not_ funny." He pushes me back within arms length of him and studies me. I must be a mess to him, because he rips his sleeveless shirt off and gives it to me to clean myself up.

"Thank you." I use his shirt to clean up and hope he doesn't notice when I take a deep breath of him. His soapy, sweaty, masculine scent grounds me. I'm so gone for this man its not even funny and I still don't know much about him. But I know he is loving and caring, even if he wouldn't admit to it. "And no, I'm not kidding. I'll marry you...but on one condition."

He nods. "Anything," and I can tell he means it.

"You have to let me speak to my parents." I must surprise him, because his eyebrows draw together in confusion.

"Why the fuck would you want to talk to _them_?" He surprises me too, I don't know why he'd say something like that. "Look at where you are. If they're _loving_ parents I don't see why you'd be working in some _escort_ agency."

 _He doesn't know_. It's almost enough to again, knock me to my knees. This time in relief. "You-you _don't_ understand."

"Clearly." He spits out, crossing his massive arms over his broad naked sculpted chest that I could get lost in. " _Enlighten_ me."

I take a deep, shuddering breath to get his naked chest out of my head before sitting on the edge of the bed and telling him my story. "I wasn't there by choice. I was a sex slave." He doesn't make a sound. He doesn't even move. It doesn't even look like he's breathing. He looks like a flawless, sculpted bronze statue. "When I was sixteen, I was at my sister's house in Theed, on Naboo. I was watching her two little girls, my nieces, Ryoo and Pooja. When she got home, I left to go back to my parents home, where I lived when I was grabbed by stormtroopers off the street."

His fists clench and unclench. He's acting all stoic but I can see he's doing everything he can not to lose control. He's trying to be strong- for _me_.

"The stormtroopers brought me to Moff Panaka's private residence. He kept me there for twenty long months. He didn't hurt me, but he kept me locked in a room-" I look around the size of this massive room for a comparison. "-about an eighth the size of this. I only had a bed, a Holovision and a small bathroom attached to the room. The door was locked and like this room, there was no window to try to break or crawl out of.

"After the twenty or so months, stormtroopers came in and dragged me to a freighter. I was brought to Jabba the Hutt's Palace and was his slave for almost four months when Madam Sandi saw me there and bought me from him. She had me for two weeks, until today..."

Still not a peep out of him until he finally moves and sits at my side, pulling me into his side and leaning his head down to mine. His right hand slides up and down my right arm in comfort. I never would've thought I would be saved or fall in love with Lord Vader of all people.

But I wouldn't have it any other way.

He exhales. "I'm sorry."

I shake my head and turn to face him. I cup his chiseled face in my hands, his eyebrows draw tight in confusion. "I don't want your pity, I just want _you_ to understand. I _need_ you to understand."

His eyes soften and something in them tells me he _does_ understand. "I don't remember much about my childhood." He starts and by the tone in his voice, I can tell already that I'm not going to like it. "I just remember a planet with two suns. It was a desert planet, I think I lived with my birth mother there. But I can't remember. Its only flashes...but what I do remember and what I know from the Emperor is that my mother and I were slaves. I remember feeling helpless and sometimes I'll have nightmares of my mom in pain. She'd be in pain...for something that _I_ did. She suffered because of _me_."

His voice sounds lifeless. "I don't remember anything about her...and I think she's dead. I don't even know her name or the name she gave me. But the name Ani...it's what she calls me in my dreams and I remember always feeling happy when she said it. I always felt like as long as I had her in my life I'd be okay, that _we'd_ be okay. But then I was in the Imperial Palace...the Emperor said my name was Darth Vader, and that I was to call _him_ Master.

"Like me, he's a Sith Lord." My eyes widen in revelation. I guess that explains why Lord Vader kneels before him and takes his orders when he's said to be able to wield the power the Jedi had. "He raised me and trained me for as long as I could remember. He'd tell me that the past doesn't matter. That my life before _him_ didn't matter. And I believed him, because I couldn't remember anything before him, only those flashes of the previous life. As I grew older, I grew stronger and stronger in the Force and he began to make me do these missions for him to test my powers. I was ruthless, I carried out my Master's orders to the letter because he was all I had, without him...I was just that scared child that couldn't defend or stand up for himself.

"He _made_ me strong." His voice hardens. "I am strong because of what he made me do. I endured pain like you couldn't possibly believe and now I don't even know what pain is." He exhales. "I've made quite the name for myself and I don't regret what I did or what I do. And you know, I never regretted anything in my life...until now." He gives me a sad look. "Until _you_."

He takes my hands in his and pushes them away. Pushes _me_ away. "I bought you and now I'm freeing you. You can go and do as you please. If you wish to go home to your family on Naboo, then I'll have a shuttle bring you there." He cups my face in his hands and turns my head in his direction. His eyes lock on mine, then move down to my mouth, then back to my eyes. He erases the short distance between our mouths and seals his lips over mine, kissing me.

His tongue sweeps my lower lip and he forces my mouth open and his tongue surges inside to claim my own. My own hands rise up to cup his face and I hold him prisoner here against me. I sink into his touch. Kiss back against his surprisingly soft, yet demanding lips. Meet his tongue with mine. A pained sound leaves his throat and goes down mine. I've never felt more alive or free than in this moment. But I don't want to be free...I want to be _his_. I tell him this with my hands, my lips, my tongue and even my teeth as I move to nip at his.

A harsh breath leaves him and I catch it and swallow it down. His eyes are dark with desire and I know mine are too. He pushes me down onto my back and lands on top of me, he uses one of his hands to hold his weight and the other hand dips down to my inner thigh where he grabs me and pulls me farther onto the bed. I wrap my arms around his neck and he groans. He stands to his feet for just a moment and kneels onto the bed, carrying me towards the middle before settling me back down on my back. His forearm rests next to my head as he lies flat on top of me, letting me feel his warm muscular body on mine...and his...cock pressing into my inner thigh through the thin fabric of his sweatpants.

Shit. I don't think he'll be able to fit that thing inside me. Its _huge_! His lips and tongue slides down from my mouth to my chin and jaw and he nips my jaw drawing out a moan from me before he licks and kisses his way down to my earlobe and sucks it into his hot wet mouth. He bites down on it and I cant my hips up into his. His husky groan slides into my ear and his hot breath feels so good on my ear and neck. I've never felt so much before in my life.

Physically.

Emotionally.

Mentally.

He's drawing out feelings in me that I never even knew existed and all he's done is kiss, lick, bite and grope me with his powerful hands. I can't imagine how good it will feel when I tell him that I still want to marry him. I can't imagine my fortune getting any better than right now, but with him...I just know it will.

His massive legs slide between mine and he uses his thighs to spread mine...he's not gonna... _fuck_ me? Is he? I hope so. My mind is a whirlwind right now and I don't want it to stop. I widen my legs a little wider to let him know that I readily approve and that I'm ready for him.

I'm more ready now, with _him_ , than I ever was before. It just feels right to give him my virginity. _Now_ feels right. But he has other ideas.

He pushes himself up to his knees with ease and looks down at me with his blue- no _reddish yellow_ eyes, and it takes me my surprise. I gasp. What happened to the blue? "What?" He asks, his brows drawing together.

I point to his eyes. "Your- _your_ eyes!"

He bends his head and closes his eyes, running a hand through that curly wavy hair of his and then opens his eyes and looks at me again. They're blue.

"What? What happened?"

He crawls over me to the bed and lies down on his back. He pats next to him with his hand and I take the hint and crawl up next to him, burrowing into his side. That may have freaked me out but I'm not afraid of him. Not anymore. I know he's not going to hurt me. "You know that I'm a Dark Lord of the Sith." It isn't a question, but I still nod. "Well, we get our power from the Force and we call it the dark side of the Force. We- _Sith_ , use our emotions to strengthen our power in the Force and our emotions connect us to the Force. I was feeling a lot of emotions there and...my eyes changed color. It happens."

The Force. It's not something you hear much about and it's interesting but...what just happened was more interesting. "Why'd you stop?" I know it wasn't because he wanted to talk about the Force.

He smiles and pulls me closer into him. "Because I told you you were free...and then I threw myself on you." He shrugs one of his shoulders. "You just looked so beautiful and I had to have a taste of you before you left."

I bite my lower lip to stop myself from crying. I might be biting down on it too hard, he notices and grabs my chin and forces me to look up at him. His eyes are dark and brows are drawn close together.

" _Don't_ bite your lip." He growls, possessively. "You don't know how much I want to be the one biting your lip," he touches his own bottom lip, "like you bit mine." I blush at the memory, I never felt that possessive or hungry to taste him- or _anyone_ before and I do want him to bite mine.

To mark me as his.

So I only look away from him and keep biting, hoping to ignite the flame back in him. He turns my head even more his way and then his mouth is back on mine and he's biting my lower lip- _hard_ , he draws blood and sucks my lip into his mouth, his tongue licking my lip to sooth the sting and to lick the blood away.

I've never seen a man more beautiful than him. His strong chest with the well defined pectoral muscles, the peaks and valleys of his abdomen, the broad wide shoulders that I could grab onto and hold as I...as I... _what_? I blush at just where my mind is going. Even before my whole ordeal a couple of years ago, I wasn't _completely_ clueless about what happens between a man and a woman in bed. But I always thought of it as a choice. Not something that you're _forced_ into. I thought I was going to be forced to do whatever Lord Vader told me to do tonight...but he couldn't have surprised me anymore than he did. He's the complete opposite of what I thought he'd be.

I let my own fear and the stories I've heard about him paint a picture of him that couldn't be any further from the truth. He may be ruthless...he admitted as much, but he didn't hurt me. He _freed_ me! He didn't have to do that, and he didn't have to offer to have a shuttle bring me home to my family. He didn't have to do _anything_ for me.

As far as he knew, I signed up as a consenting adult for whatever he had originally planned tonight.

But he made it clear from the beginning that I didn't have to do anything that I didn't want too. From the very beginning he let me make decisions that I haven't been able to make in over two years. This man...the second most powerful man in the galaxy, and he's taking it upon himself to help... _me_.

He even wants to _marry_ me! _Me_! When I've been nothing but degraded for the last four plus months and locked into a room and for all intents and purposes, forgotten about for twenty _long_ months. And before that, I was just Padmé Naberrie. I wasn't anyone special and I'm still _not_ someone special.

But Lord Vader wants _me_.

I wrap my arms around his neck again and lock my eyes on his. He lets my lip go from his mouth and I feel his ragged breath on my lips. "Is your marriage proposal still on the table?"

His eyes widen and darken. I even some swirls of yellow and red in his blue orbs. "Fuck yes, but I don't need an answer now. Think about it, you're free...you don't _have_ to marry me. It's your choice to make."

My eyes go misty. How did I get to this point? What did I do to deserve it? Here I am with a man as powerful, handsome and loving as him and he said all the right things. I shake my head. "I don't _need_ time. I want to be your wife, I want to be _Lady_ Vader."

He unwraps my arms from around his neck and sits his ass down next to me. "You're _sure_?"

I decide to make it clear to him that I'm one hundred percent sure of my decision. I wrap my arms back around his neck and push myself up to move over to his lap and take a seat...and am immediately greeted by his _huge_ cock brushing against my thigh. My head falls back and I moan at the contact. Even through the fabric of his sweatpants...I can feel the thick... _long_ bulge of his cock.

His arms wrap around my back and he holds me there. His eyes are swirling between colors. Blue. Yellow. Red. Blue. Red. Yellow. I can get lost in his eyes.

I ground my hips against his cock. "I'm _sure_ ," then my lips are back on his and he's quickly taking back control of the kiss with his domineering lips and his tongue is back in my mouth and his teeth are back on my lips and I'm being held tightly against him as he lays me back down on the bed and spreads my thighs with his. "Fuck me." I tell him in no uncertain terms.

He bucks his hips against me in response and I unwrap my arms from around his neck to move things along by sliding my hands down his body and finding the hem of his sweatpants. He helps me push them down his hips, down his thighs and he slides them down his long legs and kicks them off.

Now we're both fully naked and there's nothing concealing his huge cock from me...and feeling that hot cock pressing into my thigh and rubbing up against me being all hard and stiff and throbbing...and leaking...

He slides a hand down my body and whispers against my lips, "You're _sure_? You don't want to save yourself for me until _after_ we marry tonight?" Its never been that important to me to save myself for marriage...but custom on Naboo is to give yourself to your husband on your wedding night. Its an outdated tradition but most of the people on Naboo don't have sex for the first time until their wedding night, but...now that I've gotten to this point, I don't know if I can wait.

But he's right. I should. I nod, breathing heavy and pouting. "How long are we talking?"

He looks down at his cock and gives me a sly grin. "About ten inches, give or take an inch or two." I don't doubt that, but he knows I wasn't talking about how big he is down _there_...I can clearly see and _feel_ just how big he is. Maybe too _big_ for me to take...but I won't worry about that now. "Maybe an hour or two? I'll call my personal assistant to get everything ready for us."

I kiss him again and wrap my arms around him because I don't want to let him go and I can't really control myself right now. This is his fault. He's created a monster out of me.

He chuckles and pulls my arms free from around him and pins me down to the bed with ease, freeing himself and sliding off the side before I could try and grab him again. "I'll be right back and then..." he looks at my wetness between my thighs. " _Then_ , I'll take care of you with my mouth, lips, tongue and teeth." He leaves the room with that and the door closes behind him.

Who would've thought that I'd be in this mess? That I'd be the one begging _him_ to fuck me? Instead of him just taking me however he liked and me not having a say about it? I couldn't be more wrong about how tonight would go and now I'm going to be a married woman. A woman married to the second most powerful man in the galaxy.

That would make _me_ the most powerful _woman_ in the galaxy, because the Emperor's not married. If that doesn't throw you for a loop, nothing will...slave- _sex_ slave, no less...to most powerful woman in the galaxy.

Perhaps one day _Empress_.

But I won't think about that. Padmé Vader has a nice ring to it and I'm more than satisfied with that title...Lady _Vader_.

The door slides back open and my dark prince returns looking as devastatingly handsome as ever...and before I can say a word, he's back on the bed and pushing my legs open wide...he gives me a dark hooded look and then I'm moaning as he delivers on his promise.

Mouth, lips, tongue and teeth...

* * *

 **A/N: Not what you expected, is it? It's not what I expected either when I was writing it and it may seem a little fast moving between them, but I believe that they're always meant to be together, they're star-crossed lovers. The whole BDSM that Vader's into, if you think about it, also makes sense. He was taken by Sidious as a young boy, trained as a Sith from a young age...Sith training is cruel and grueling. When you fail...you're punished. When you succeed and make your Master proud, you're rewarded. This is how he was raised, this is normal to him...it isn't far-fetched for him to convert this over to his sex life, because yes, even Sith have sex (so didn't the Jedi). Some Sith from the Old Republic even had lovers and one (Darth Malgus) even fell in love with a slave, killed her abusive owner and ended up marrying her (in secret). He also killed her...but that's beside the point. **

**T** **here will be plenty of drama and sex and romance and adventure and action and Vader being Vader coming up. Of course, there'll also be bondage and gags and choking and whips and other stuff that'll quickly set this story apart from all others I wrote and from all others I've read that were based around Vadmé and Anidala.**

 **Let me know what you think! I promise the next chapter will be pretty steamy...and in Vader's 1st person POV. It'll be up by not this weekend but next, if not sooner...Please follow, favorite and review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A** **uthor's Note: Special thanks to all of you that favorited, followed and reviewed! I'm glad you're liking the story thus far and I have a feeling you'll be liking exactly where it goes...this will be long, I'm a detailed writer, I like details. My writing skills have definitely improved quite a bit from my earlier stories here and I am a fan of the stories in first person POV's. It's more intimate and real. And as promised, this is in Vader's POV and you'll see a few different shades of him here... I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Fifty Shades of Vader: Ch. 2**

* * *

 ** _Darth Vader_**

The door to my master bedroom slides back open when I finish making the necessary arrangements with my personal assistant and my breath hitches at the beauty of my fiancé still lying gloriously naked on the bed, just like I left her.

I don't normally fuck or pleasure or have anything to do with virgins- yet as I look at her...her mouth swollen, bruised and bleeding. Her breasts glistening from a light layer of sweat that outlines just how round and plush and pink they are. Her thighs spread showing a thin layer of dark hair at the apex of her thighs and her perfect, tight little pink pussy...I'm completely powerless at stopping myself from moving back to the bed faster than the speed of light and then I'm exactly where I want to be- where I _need_ to be, between my fiancé's smooth slender legs, spreading them wider and giving her a hooded look full of dark promises and then I fuck her perfect little pussy with as _promised_ \- my mouth, lips, tongue and teeth...and thumb, I didn't mention the last one to her but the rough pad of my thumb's there too.

I growl deep in my throat as I ravish the tight drenched folds of her pussy and even work two fingers of my other hand in there to help spread her folds so I can force my tongue deeper inside of her. If I didn't already know she was a virgin, I'd know now...because, _fuck_. I don't even know if I'll be able to fit my fingers and tongue all the way inside her, let alone my swollen, throbbing, begging, leaking dick.

Something powerful and carnal and primitive unleashes inside of me knowing that no other man was here before. I'm her first, and I'll be her last once she says _I do_ and we kiss tonight for the first time as man and wife.

Padmé moans, her whole body writhing and shivering and shaking with nothing but need and desire. That urges me on and I use my two fingers to spread her a little wider, to lick a little deeper and use my thumb to rub her swollen, tender bud. I love how reactive her body is to my every touch, how she moans and screams and yells: _Ani!_ in a breathless high pitched wail. I'm finding out a lot about her already, and I'm looking forward to learning everything there is to know about not only her small beautiful body, but about _her_.

If we're going to be spending a lifetime together, I want to know _everything_.

Just like what makes her tick in bed. I flick my tongue inside her core experimentally, attacking the upper walls of her drenched folds and her hips jump up off the bed to push my tongue deeper inside her pussy. I crook my fingers inside of her to hit that _one_ spot where my tongue just was...and again, her hips jump off the bed to push me even _deeper_ inside her. I bare my teeth and drag them along her inner walls and she moans a low throaty moan. I wrap my lips around the bottom of her swollen bud and her thighs wrap around my head like a vise and she says something under her breath that's not loud enough for me to hear with her thighs squeezing my head into oblivion.

Interesting...I store this newfound knowledge of a few of her ticks away in the back of my brain, and slow down my ravishing, ruthless pace. I want to give her everything, to let her experience how good I can make her feel and if she took my deal, I'd let her call the shots and do whatever she wanted to me, or allow her to tell me _exactly_ what she wanted me to do to her tonight...but she didn't take the deal.

She did agree to my marriage proposal though, even after I told her that she was free and that I'd see to it that she made it back home to her family on Naboo if that's where she wanted to go...but instead, she asked if my marriage proposal was still on the table, and how can I say no to her? Even if I wanted to, even if I _should've_...I'm completely powerless to resist her. Everything about her calls to me like a moth to a flame...but tonight, and _every_ night after this one, _I'm_ going to be the flame and she'll be the moth that can't get enough of the raging inferno burning deep inside me.

I need her to _see_ this raging inferno, I need to show her just what kind of man I truly _am_. I'm a Sith Lord, the second most powerful man in the galaxy...I need her to see that side of me. I need her to see exactly _who_ I am.

I have about an hour, hour and a half before we have to start getting ready...so I have that much time to let my fiancé know just what I'll expect from her when we're locked behind closed doors...just me and her. I don't want her to get these romantic ideas of me in her head, and then have me squash them and have her regret marrying me. If she wants to be my wife, then she needs to know just _who_ she's marrying and I need to know that she can handle me. I know she's a virgin and will be new to everything we do and try, but if my fantasies... _desires_ scare her away, I'd rather it be now when we're just getting to know one another rather than later, when I'm too far gone for her to ever let her go...

Because I think...I _think_ , I could fall in love with someone like her- _with_ her and I never thought I could feel such a strong emotion that wasn't connected to darkness. I'm so far gone into the darkness already, its all I know and if she wants to be my wife...then she needs to be able to handle me, she needs to be able to trust me and tell me when too much is _too_ _much_.

I take one last lick of her delicious pussy before pushing her legs away from my head and flat down onto the mattress on either side of me and I rise to my knees. It's time she sees me for _me_. "Raise your arms over your head, keep them down against the mattress above you." She jumps at my cold demanding tone, her eyes widen as she looks down over the mounds of her breasts to see me kneeling between her spread thighs.

She whimpers, then licks her swollen, bruised and blood-caked lips and complies with my command. Her brown eyes darken in desire and I see nothing but trust and happiness and...an emotion I can't quite name behind them. "Why'd you-"

I raise a hand to stop her. "You don't _talk_ unless I give you permission or I ask you a question." The edges of her lips tug down, and I have to remind myself what she's been through these last two years, especially the last four months between Jabba the Hutt and Sandi...I can't treat her like _they_ did, like I treated the other women that came before her, who knew _exactly_ what I expected of them. I make sure to soften the tone of my voice, and feel the need to explain something to her, "You see, Padmé... _this_ is who I am. If you're going to say: _I do_ and then kiss me tonight as my _wife_ , then I _need_ you to understand this." I crawl over to the side of her and move up the bed, gesturing her to follow me and when I'm lying down, I pat my smooth chest for her to lay her head down on me. "Good girl," I wrap my left arm around her and squeeze one of her round soft butt cheeks that fills the palm of my hand.

Her plush round breasts are still hard against my side, she drapes her left leg over my thigh possessively and the differences between us in this very moment couldn't be any more obvious.

We contrast like a Hutt to a Toydarian.

I'm big, muscular, hairy and naturally tanned.

She's small, soft, smooth and pale.

We come from two very different worlds and backgrounds and I have to keep that firmly in my mind. I can't just expect her to be open and willing to do whatever depraved things I want her to do with me. She may not like it rough, or like to be handled with a whip or flog or belt or be tied up or gagged or blindfolded or have her hair pulled roughly toward me as I fuck into her tight little pussy from behind...but I can't go slow, or soft or be anyone different from who I am.

I try my best to figure out how to explain that to her, because if she doesn't comprehend just the kind of man she's going to marry in just under two hours, then I might as well just put her on a shuttle bound for Naboo, instead of setting us both up for the inevitable disappointment. I care too much for her already, and I feel protective of her, too.

If I didn't, I wouldn't have stopped fucking her pussy with my mouth and fingers until she begged me to stop, and I probably wouldn't have stopped even then.

That's why I _had_ to stop, before I fucked her with abandon and completely lost myself inside of her. I want her first time tonight to be special, to be something that she'll remember for the rest of her life...in a good way. I don't want her to regret her first and most important night with me.

Her wedding night.

She'll only ever get married once, and I won't have it spoiled for her by my lack of control.

I must be quiet for too long, pondering my words, because she speaks first, "Ani?" she looks up at me from my chest with big brown eyes full of...concern. _I_ should be the one feeling that way, not her. "Is everything okay?"

I scrub my right hand over my face before pulling her closer to me with my left hand that's still groping her ass. "Yes...and no," I shrug, then say what's on my mind, deciding to forgo any punishment for her speaking without permission. "You remember my story, right?" she nods against my shoulder, where she's now lying her head. "You remember what I said about me not being a gentleman? About me not being a lover?" she nods again, and I run a frustrated hand through my long hair. "Then, If we're going to do _this_ , Padmé, then I need you to get a taste, a _real_ taste of just who and what I am before we say _I do_ tonight."

"Okay," she nods, her brown eyes burning with something...burning with _desire_? "Tell me, I'm yours to-"

Having her agreement, I quickly unwrap myself from around her and hop off the side of the bed, stopping her words as they come out of her mouth. "Over here, drop to your knees before me." She jumps at my command and drops to her bare knees on the soft crimson carpet of my bedroom. "Bow your head and place your hands on your thighs, palms up." She does and I feel myself growing harder than I've been all day, she's beautiful. And mine. _All mine_. "Whenever I snap my fingers and we're alone, no matter where we are...here, in the pleasure room, on a ship... _wherever_ , when I snap my fingers you drop right to your knees, bow your head and place your hands on your thighs, palms up. Understand?"

She nods from down on the floor. "I do."

"Good girl." I pet her on her head as a reward. "This is what being a submissive is all about, when you're kneeling at my feet and posing like _that_ , you're telling me that you're mine to dominate. Your putting your trust and faith in me that I'll take care of you, that I'll make you feel a lot of things that you never felt before but like I said before all of this, I won't degrade you, I won't humiliate you and I won't hurt you...much. There will be pain, I won't lie to you about that, but it's nothing you won't be able to handle, tolerate and overcome."

She says nothing, but I could feel her mind digesting everything I'm telling her.

"When you follow my commands and are a good girl, you'll be rewarded." I continue, clasping my hands behind my back and walk in circles around her to inspect her beauty. "When you defy my orders or do something or say something out of turn, you'll be punished. Understand?"

She nods, "I do."

"Good girl, and when we're like _this_...I want you to refer me as, Sir."

Her eyes jump to mine, then dart back down. "Yes... _Sir_."

"Is there a problem?"

She looks up at me and back to the floor as if she's thinking of whether or not to say something. Then she decides to speak, "I thought you wanted me to call you Ani, when we're alone."

Ah. "I do, when we're alone and _not_ playing our roles." I crouch before her and rub the back of my hand over her soft cheek. "As my wife, you're more than free to call me, Ani. But as my submissive, when you're kneeling at my feet and awaiting my every command...I'm _Sir_ , understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

I grant her a smile and kiss her softly on her forehead. "Good girl," I stand back to my feet and resume my inspection of her beauty. I can't even hide the affect her submission has on me. I'm naked, my arousal can't hide even if it was hidden behind layers and layers of clothing. "You see the affect you have on me?"

She looks up at my throbbing erection and her eyes go wide, her pupils dilate and her tongue even sweeps her bottom lip...

Fuck. "Would you like a taste?" My erection is throbbing painfully and I reach down to squeeze the base of my dick.

Her eyes get even darker. "Yes, Sir."

My hips jerk forward on their own and my dick leaks even more in anticipation of her mouth, lips and tongue. "Then go ahead and sit up a little more on your knees so you can get your first taste of man."

She does as ordered and pushes herself up a little higher on her knees and I take a step closer to her. I rub my fist up and down the length of my dick and I almost completely lose it when she looks up at me with a look of pure molten desire and leans her head forward to get her first taste of man.

Her first taste of _me_.

Her tongue touches the crown of my dick and it feels like an electric prod to my spine. My hips jerk and her lips come to wrap around me, just enough to take the cut purple crown of my dick in her mouth and I stay there, enjoying the wet warmth of her mouth. I think I can stay like this forever and be fully satisfied, but we both have other ideas.

She takes a little more of me into her mouth and pulls back, she takes a little more of me into her mouth again and then pulls her mouth and lips and tongue away from me. Every time she does this, she only goes to take more and more of me into her mouth until the crown of my dick hits the soft back of her throat and her gag reflex makes her gag. But she doesn't let that stop her, she pulls back and goes right back to exploring and licking and sucking my dick.

I sift my hands through her hair and encourage her and compliment her, telling her how good a girl she is and how amazing she's making me feel. I want her to feel good as she makes me feel unbelievable. I want this to mean as much to her as it does to me. I want her to _want_ to please me, like I want to please her.

I've never wanted anything- or _anyone_ more than I want her. I knew it from the second I saw her holograms and I wouldn't take no for an answer from Sandi, even if it meant me physically having to go down to where her club was and take Padmé out of there myself. I would've done it too, but I know enough people like Sandi to know that credits talk and I happen to have a near limitless amount of them to buy anything I could ever want-

Even the woman who could be the only one I'll ever love and cherish.

I watch her as she sucks and licks my dick like its the best thing she's ever tasted and I know that I've made the right choice in buying her, freeing her and proposing marriage to her. She gets me, even if she doesn't see that yet. We're a lot alike, but we're also very different and that's a part of what intrigues me about her.

She's innocent, I'm anything but.

She's hopeful and dreamy, I'm a realist and I already know what my future holds for me.

She's young and trying to figure out her life- a life that was ruthlessly taken from her two years ago, I'm young too, but my path was set for me before I was even born.

She was a slave for two years, and I was as a child and am now to the Emperor, my Master.

I'm nothing without my Master, he knows this and he's the reason why I'm the man I am today. He made me _me_ , and without the purpose and direction in life he's given me...who am I? I'll just be the same slave boy I was as a young child before he came into my life.

Powerless.

Afraid.

Alone.

He's given me power that I never knew existed deep within myself before. He's given me the strength to overcome my fears by teaching me that fears are just something that your mind constructs as a challenge for you to overcome. And he's given me _him_ , an anchor in life that I can tie myself to and know that no matter where in the galaxy I am, he's never that far away...and now I have Padmé.

I've only known her for a very short time, not even an hour and I already feel tied to her. I can't explain my feelings, I just know I've never felt this way before I saw her hologram and then saw her standing absolutely clueless in the turbolift.

Even in a dress that didn't fit her and in heels that were too big for her small feet, I still thought that she was the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. An Angel, if ever there was one.

 _My_ Angel.

I groan as she brings the crown of my dick down her throat again and again, it hits her gag reflex. "Breathe through your nose," I tell her, still sifting my hands in her silky soft hair. "I'm too big for you, Angel. I don't expect for you to take me all the way to the back of your throat, just use your soft hands and wrap them around my dick."

Fuck me. Her hands feel perfect around my dick, but I'm a big guy and I'm strong. I'm also a sadist and a masochist and can endure any kind of physical pain, my Master even had to resort to other kinds of torture to punish me when I defy him.

"I'm not fragile," I fist my hands around hers and really squeeze to show her what I like as she continues to suck and lick the underside of my aching dick. "Just like that," I cant my hips and push myself further into her sweet mouth and fists.

She takes me without complaint and I can even feel a moan vibrate around and down my dick and that only makes me smile. I'm glad that she likes her first taste of man but we haven't even truly begun tonight. I still have more to test her on.

"That's enough," I take a step back and grunt at seeing the beads of pre-cum on her lips and a trail of her saliva on my dick leading back to her mouth like a web, a tangible rope that ties us together. Did I mention I'm a masochist? Because I am, the thought of fisting my hand in her hair and fucking her mouth with my dick makes my blood freeze just like the dark side of the Force that's constantly flowing through my veins...I take a deep breath and come back to myself. "How'd you like your first taste of man?"

Her eyes snap up to mine and she licks the saliva and beads of pre-cum from her lips. "I've never tasted anything like it," she smiles up at me, oblivious to the one word she forgot until she sees my narrowed gaze and seems to recall just what the rules were, but before I could correct her or call her out on it, she adds, " _Sir_."

Good girl. "I'm glad, because I certainly liked the taste of your sweet pussy. I never tasted anything so sweet." I pet her on the head and resume my walk around her. "How do you handle pain?"

Her back straightens at my sudden change of topic. "I..."

She pauses for a long moment and I take mercy on her by asking, "do you trust me?" I want her so badly to say yes, but I'd totally understand if she didn't. I'm still a stranger to her and I have a reputation that's infamously known across the galaxy. I wouldn't blame her for wanting to run far far away from me...and yet, when she had the chance, she asked if my marriage proposal was still on the table. That has to mean something, right?

"Yes, Sir," she says without hesitation making me sigh in relief.

But...it also makes me question why. "You _trust_ me?" I ask again, a hint of disbelief in my voice.

She meets my eyes when I walk around to the front of her and crouch down before her. "Yes, Sir." Again, no hesitation, but there's a furrow in her brows like she doesn't understand why I asked her the same question twice.

"Why?" The question rips its way out of me before I can swallow my own self-doubt down.

Her eyes soften and she looks to the floor before looking back up at me. "Because...if you wanted to hurt me, you would've already. I came here and you could've done anything you wanted to me, believing I willingly signed up for it. If you didn't care about me, you wouldn't have treated me as well as you have. You wouldn't have given me a _choice_." There's a subtle change in her voice and her eyes look a bit glassy. "I know who you are. I know what you've done. I know that you'll kill and do whatever you feel you have too to protect the Empire you love and serve. I know that you'll protect and care for me as well as you do the Empire-"

I cut the short distance between us and bring our lips crashing together. I can't explain what just happened but I like it. I like everything she said, I like that she trusts me and sees me for _me_ and doesn't expect me to act or be any different from who I am. I like that she's putting her trust and faith in me and is willing to do this for me.

It pleases me like you wouldn't possibly believe.

"You're right," I say against her swollen, and bruised and still blood-caked lips. "And you're wrong. The Empire has a whole army and navy and stormtrooper corps to protect and defend and carry out its will...you have me. _All_ of me, and there's nothing I won't do to make you feel happy and safe and secure as my wife."

"I know," she kisses my lips and I breathe in her scent, mold my forehead to hers and then the moment's over and I rise back to my feet.

Now that I know she trusts me and why, I feel a sense of calm and belonging resonate deep inside me. She belongs to me, just like I belong to her. "You're mine, Padmé. All of you. If anyone causes you pain, its me. If anyone makes you cry, its me. If anyone makes you scream, its _me_." I pause behind her. "Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." I stand to the left of her and look down at the perfect mounds of her breasts. "I want you on all fours, face the nightstand." She turns to the right to face the nightstand and follows my command so her round ass is in the air, her hands and knees are flat on the carpet. I crouch down beside her and rub my hand over the round globes of her ass. "Has anyone ever spanked you before?"

"No, Sir."

I already knew the answer but I like to be vocal. To make her as much a part of this experience as me. I raise my right hand and bring it crashing down on her ass, the slap of my hand on her ass making her gasp and whimper and leaving a red mark in its wake. I rub the redness on her pale bare ass, then raise my hand and smack her ass again.

 _Smack._

 _Smack._

 _Smack._

I give her a total of five smacks on the ass and then rub my hand over the red marks my hand just left and compliment her. "Very good, Angel." She took the spanking very well, of course it's not as painful as a paddle or belt or flog but it's a start and I won't push her anymore than I know she could take. We'll start slow and work our way up over time. "How does your ass feel?"

She looks back at me over her shoulder, "sore." She doesn't say Sir and I let it slide as a reward for handling the spanking so well.

I give her ass a soft kiss and then think of something that'll make her feel better and will properly reward her. "You deserve a reward for being so good," I lift her up in my arms like she weighs nothing and drop her back on the bed. I spread her thighs and bury my face right back into the short layer of dark hair and her sweet sweet pussy.

Her orgasm is almost immediate, she cums before I can even attempt to get my tongue fully in there. I'm both extremely pleased and pissed. Pleased because I must've turned her on with my spanking and my words for her to be so close, and pissed because I didn't get to enjoy her pussy. But this wasn't about me. It was about her and finding what she likes and doesn't like, and she can't say she didn't like what we just did. The evidence to the contrary is all over my mouth, lips and tongue as I lap her dry and enjoy the sweet taste of her cum.

I'm fully aware of some of her cum remaining on my face and I take this opportunity to further test her. "Do I have something on my face?" she blushes a deep red and nods. "Clean my face with your tongue."

She blushes even more, but doesn't say no or hesitate. She leans up to me, where I hover above her, and she licks her cum from my face until all that's left is her saliva. I kiss her deeply on the lips when she's done and tangle our tongues together to taste her sweetness on her lips and tongue and to let her taste herself through me.

I slide my hand behind her head and hold our gaze. "Did you enjoy being spanked?" she nods. "Do you like the way I talk to you?" she nods again. "Did you like tasting yourself on my face?" she tries to look away as her face keeps getting darker and darker red. "My dirty, dirty girl." I've never met anyone quite like her before and I'm glad that she's open and honest with me...that she isn't _afraid_ of me.

I don't know what I'd do if she feared me. It would gut me alive, like a lightsaber to my abdomen. I'd hate myself. And I won't let us ever get to that point. I know she trusts me, but that doesn't mean she'll speak up for herself when she needs too.

I need her to know she can speak up when something's hurting her or if she wants to stop for any reason. "You remember when I mentioned a safe word?" she nods her head, her eyes still locked on mine. "Before we do anything like this where it may hurt or cause you any discomfort, I'll ask you for a safe word. I need you to promise me that you'll use that safe word whenever you want me to stop and for whatever reason. If we do something you don't like, use the safe word and tell me and I won't do it again."

Her eyes go soft and hell, I think mine do too. Though, if they did, I won't admit to it. "I promise, if you do something I don't like or hurts me too much, I'll say the safe word."

Good girl. I kiss her on her forehead and let my lips linger there as I inhale the scent of her that's like something I never smelled before. "Good, because I want us both to feel pleasure and to feel good. I may try something or do something that will cause momentary and temporary pain but know that I'm not doing it to cause you harm, but because it's my way of claiming ownership and dominance over you. To remind you that you're mine and to show you how much I desire and want you."

"I'll always want to be yours." She sighs, her warm breath tickling my chin and neck. "I'll always want you to be mine."

This girl. "When we marry and say _I do_ and kiss each other as man and wife...you will _always_ be mine and I'll make sure you always feel wanted and cared for. I may have a unique way of showing my feelings but this is who I am and I always believed that actions spoke louder than words."

I've learned that lesson well growing up, my Master punished me using force and _the_ Force not his words to get his disappointment across. He always told me what I did wrong after, and I made sure not to make the same mistake twice. Though, I will admit that I wasn't always an eager student and I was sometimes too headstrong for my own good.

Padmé wraps her slender arms around my neck. "I can't wait until I'm your wife." She smiles brilliantly and I can't stop myself from cracking a smile at how happy she is to be marrying me.

Who would've thought an innocent eighteen year old girl from Naboo who's been forced into sex slavery would've fallen for _me_ , a Dark Lord of the Sith and agreed to marry me at her own free will? I don't even think there's holodramas on the HoloNet that are quite that bizarre, and there are a lot of bizarre holodramas out there.

None are quite as bizarre as real life though. "And I, my lady, can't wait _until_ your my wife." I bring our lips back together but this time, there's nothing urgent or carnal about it. I don't think I've ever kissed a woman like this. Its too intimate and deep, something only reserved for two life partners like us.

But it's not _me_.

I'm not gentle, I'm rough.

I'm not soft, I'm hard.

I'm not patient, I'm demanding.

I pull back from the kiss and meet my fiancé's eyes. I can see the desire building there, behind her big brown eyes. I feel desire growing in me too, but I can't put that desire to use just yet. I need to get myself out of this mess and out of it quick.

Padmé saves me from it. "I think we need to shower before we can get ready for our wedding...unless this is how you plan on marrying me?" Amusement lights up her eyes. " _Sir_?" she adds, earning a deep growl from me.

I lift her into my arms and walk her towards the refresher, the door slides open sensing our approach and I start the shower with the Force and step into the stall, closing the glass partition behind us. The water is warm and getting warmer by the second. I lower Padmé down so she's standing on her bare feet and I growl watching the water sluice a path down her body, the water trickling between her breasts and down her flat belly to the short dark hair above her pink little pussy.

I can't wait to get inside her tonight, I _need_ to get inside her tonight- soon, _now_. But I can't, not yet and this showering idea wasn't a good one now that I'm stuck in here with her watching the water flow down her beautiful body and trickle to places I want to touch and lick and kiss and nip and mark as mine.

Her hair is flowing down over her shoulders and down to her shoulder blades. I brush her hair with my hand and grab the bottle of shampoo from where it stands on the side and squeeze some into my hand. I rub my hands together and begin to wash her hair.

This doesn't help. It's torture but I can handle torture. I can handle anything. Even if it kills me.

I never knew something as simple as this could be so intimate but it is. I've never done this before and I find myself liking this, its domestic and something I could get used too. I never liked staying here before when I was on-planet, I preferred being on my ship and traveling around the galaxy, fighting battles and handling Imperial business abroad.

I only ever contacted Sandi for the services of her agency to keep myself busy when I was here for a lengthy stay or had some steam that I couldn't quite blow by destroying my battle droids or through meditation or by honing my Force powers to become stronger in them- I only ever used her agency when I needed to blow some steam through sex.

But this...this is better. I can get used to this and if it means having Padmé here, I won't mind being stuck around Imperial Center so much. I might even stick around more than I usually do just to be close to her.

I sigh in contentment, and that's not something I _ever_ do, and wash the shampoo out of her hair and when I'm done, she washes mine and I keep my eyes on her breasts and those hard pink nipples that are begging for my touch. I reach up and graze her nipple with my thumb and her body reacts immediately, she gasps and arches her back, pushing her breast into my touch.

"You like that?" My voice is husky, low...hoarse. "I think you do."

She doesn't speak, but her body does all the talking for her. I smile smugly and let her finish with my hair, then we do it again with the conditioner and move onto the soap and soaping each other up and down, leaving no patch of skin untouched. I even find out she's ticklish on her sides and the pads of her feet.

Good to know.

I'm not ticklish but when she grazes my dick and fists her hands around my aching, throbbing length, I can't help but groan deep in my chest and I do it again when she cups my full, heavy balls in her hand that are begging for release...she knows what she's doing to me and I let her do it. I'll allow her to believe she's in control here, but out there...I'll reassert my dominance and teach her a thing or two about what it means to be a dominant.

And I know I'll enjoy _every_ second.

She keeps on surprising me and I find myself falling for her harder and harder with every new thing I learn. "Do you like _that_?" her voice isn't amused, it's serious... _curious_.

I fist my hand around hers and fuck our fists. "Very much," I grunt. "Just like I'll enjoy fucking you tonight until my breath gives out and I can't move."

Her breath hitches and she actually moans at my words alone.

"Like that, huh?" I fuck into her fist again. "Me inside you, fucking in and out of your sweet little pussy that's going to be so sore and aching by the time I'm done. Can you feel it already?" I squeeze our fists around my dick even tighter and fuck them again. "You can, can't you? You're begging for it."

I can see the affect my words have on her through her heavy breasts, hard nipples, her pussy that's clenching and begging for my very touch. Begging for my dick inside her. The buildup to fucking is just as great as fucking itself.

And us on our bed, fucking until we can't fuck anymore...until we can't even _walk_...it really can't come soon enough. I'll try to go easy on her, to break her in gently but I can't and won't guarantee anything. I'm too wound up and aching already, I know that I won't last very long during our first round until I explode inside her tight little pussy and I have a very strong feeling that she'll cum right along with-

" _Yes_. Just like that." Padmé's washing the soap off me now, fisting my length as she chases the soap away. "Fuck."

This girl, like I said, gets me. I like it rough and I like the way her hands feel on my flesh, on my skin and I won't complain when she wants to experiment with my body. I'll be her plaything in the shower...I'll be her plaything for _now_ , but not for long.

When I send away my PA and the tailor and the holyman and my droids tonight, and have the palace to ourselves again...then I'll snap my fingers and give her what we both want.

Me inside her.

Repeatedly.

Without mercy.

We finish in the shower and step out and dry ourselves off with a towel. I dry my hair with another towel until it's mostly dry and then blow dry it. I let Padmé use it next and I wrap myself up in a bathrobe and step out into the room and into my closet to begin getting dressed. I leave the door open and hear the doorcom buzz.

Just in time.

I go and open the door to my PA, Commander Keller. He bows, and then says, "My Lord, the tailor is here as requested with the wedding dresses and clothes for Ms. Padmé and the holyman is waiting down in the conference room."

This is why I keep him around. He's the only one I trust to keep track of my non-military business, which includes my personal affairs. He always gets the job done and his loyalty to me is off the charts. I'm not like the Emperor who demands loyalty, I like to _earn_ loyalty and that's because loyalty in and of itself can't be expected or demanded, it has to be earned.

Just like respect.

"Thank you, Commander." I mean it and I know he could tell. "Have the tailor set up in here, we just got out of the shower and she doesn't know about the tailor coming."

"Yes, My Lord." He bows to me and goes to get the tailor.

I'm only dressed now in black dress pants that I wear as part of the black Imperial dress uniform I sometimes wear with my black armorweave cape under my cloak. I don't bother wearing any underwear underneath and I know Padmé won't mind that one bit.

I make my way back to Padmé in the refresher and the door slides open. She's standing before the mirror still drying her hair. "I have the tailor out in the bedroom, when you're done drying off, go and meet her." I don't tell her anything else, I turn around and go back to my huge walk-in closet to finish getting dressed and once I'm done and set foot back in the bedroom, Padmé's getting her measurements taken and the tailor bows to me.

"My Lord," she says.

I incline my head to her and look around at the mess she's caused with various boxes and hangers with wedding dresses on them that I have no doubt will be beautiful on my bride. "I'll be outside, let me know when you're done here." I tell the tailor, then turn my attention to Padmé. "I don't want to see you in your dress until you're ready to marry me. Take your time, don't rush on my behalf."

Her eyes shine with gratitude, adoration and...is that _love_? I'm not sure, what does love look like? I can't say. I leave her to it and meet the Commander in the hall.

He stands at attention when he notices me. "My Lord...are congratulations in order?" That's his way of asking for permission to congratulate me, he's smart not to make any assumptions.

I straighten out my dress uniform and nod. "Yes, Commander. I knew it from the second I saw her holograms that she was destined to be mine. I'm just glad that the feeling is mutual."

Commander Keller smiles at me, genuinely and congratulates me. "Congratulations, My Lord. She's a fine young lady."

"That she is, and we'll have some talking to do about making the necessary arrangements for her. I want her to feel and make herself at home here and I also told her that she's not to leave this palace without an escort. I don't want any harm to come to her because of me." I don't want any harm to come to her period, but mostly not _because_ of me. I won't be able to live with myself if she died or was seriously injured because of our association.

If her fearing me would gut me alive, feel like a lightsaber to the gut...then her becoming injured or dying because of me would burn me alive. And I'd deserve it, might as well take my limbs too. I wouldn't be me if I lost her because of my own lack of foresight and lack of necessary precautions.

Commander Keller's been around along enough to know what I mean when I say _necessary arrangements_. "Would you like me to summon the Noghri, My Lord?"

The Noghri. My Death Commandos.

"Yes. Summon them for early tomorrow morning. I'll be here until further notice but I want my Intelligence operatives to be in the loop and to keep their eyes and ears open. I also want an armed guard with Padmé at all times, and the Noghri hiding in the shadows nearby doing what they do. I don't need to tell you what'll happen if any harm comes to her..." I let my threat linger in the air before changing the subject. "Now, where's the holyman?"

The Commander brings me to where he's waiting and we get right down to business discussing what I want for our ceremony.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later and I'm standing in another conference room that we had cleared out for our wedding to take place in. I didn't have much time- no time really to plan and all that was important to me was getting a holyman here to preside over our wedding to make our union official.

I don't care for such events and Padmé didn't make any requests, other than to speak to her parents and if she wants to do that after, I'll let her use my office to make the call herself.

My palms are sweaty as I await her, I straighten out my uniform for the tenth time in as many minutes and keep picking at imaginary pieces of lint. I'm doing anything to pass the time and to calm my nerves.

The tailor said that Padmé was ready and that she took her measurements to make her some new outfits that would be delivered as soon as each of them were made, because Padmé didn't come with anything other than what was she was wearing and that dress and those heels clearly weren't hers.

I'll be sure to pay Sandi a visit before too long and give her a piece of my mind. Is every other young woman there a sex slave too? I know the last few girls I had come here were all too eager to please me, they were broken in already and knew their role and played it well. We may have enjoyed our time while it lasted but they had nothing on Padmé. Padmé's captivated me from the beginning and I know she will to the end. We'll enjoy our time together and I know it will be for a long long time.

I'm excited about this journey and where it will take us, even if I know we'll have to deal with a number of challenges, I'm sure we can work through them together.

We're a team now.

The door slides open finally and my breath feels like it just got punched out me. I feel my jaw become numb, my eyes are wide and...fuck. I can't even think straight. I don't even know how to describe what she's wearing, I just know she looks stunning. If she was an Angel before, she's a goddess now.

My droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO seem to agree because R2's chirping and beeping away frantically and 3PO is commenting on how beautiful the stranger is that just walked in. Commander Keller shushes 3PO but his eyes are on Padmé too.

I can't blame them.

Padmé doesn't even seem to notice them. Her eyes are solely on me and her eyes are hungrily roaming over every inch of my muscular form and face. I shoot her a wink and notice her blush. She makes her way to me and when she reaches me, we hold hands and squeeze.

I want to kiss her so bad right now but I can't do that until the holyman says too. I nod to let the holyman know he can begin, but I keep my eyes solely focused on my wife to be. I told the holyman to keep it short and sweet, traditional.

He has us both repeat some lines after him and we do, word for word and I just will him to skip to the end when he announces us man and wife and allows me to kiss my bride. If that was an option for this ceremony then I would've taken it in a second.

But it isn't long before I get my wish and I know R2 is recording this. Padmé beams up at me and I never smiled so big or wide or real in my life as I am right now and after we say: _I do_ and I'm given permission to kiss my bride, I bend down to sweep her off her feet and give her the deep, demanding kiss that I've wanted to give her for hours now.

Her arms wrap around my neck and I make sure to take her breath away before I stand her back on her feet. I think I took my own breath away too. My heart's pounding in my ears and my lips are bruised and swollen and have never felt better.

I have no doubt our lips are matching right now and I couldn't care less who sees. Our eyes stay locked together even after I stand her back on her feet and I know her nipples are hard and that's she wetter than she's ever been before. I can't wait to get there and that time is now. I thank the holyman and give Commander Keller a look to remind him that he needs to get the datachip for our wedding from the holyman for us to punch into the system ourselves. I'm not going through the normal channels for our information to be added, everything about me in any database is highly classified and you need an authorization code to access my information.

Padmé's will be made that way too and I'll have her scrubbed from every system there is. I protect what's mine and I don't need anyone trying to dig up any dirt or information about her. People will pay a very high price for even a small tidbit of information about her, and they'd use it any way they could to try and hurt me.

I won't allow that to happen.

Padmé squeezes my hand and pulls me towards the exit of the conference room. I follow her out, nodding to my droids that they can go back to my office to finish recharging.

Once we're alone in the corridor on the way to our bedroom, I squeeze her hand in mine. "I know you probably didn't dream of a wedding like this, you probably wanted-"

"You're right." She cuts me off. "I _did_ dream of my wedding growing up, of where I wanted it to be and who would be there and where I'd go on my honeymoon...but none of that matters."

"Padmé-"

She's lucky I love her or I'd- _did I just..._

"None of that _matters_ because it was always about the person I'd marry and not where it was held or who was there, or where we went on our honeymoon."

I hear every word she says but I'm still caught up in my own mind. I can't recall ever loving anyone or having anyone say they loved me. It was an emotion I never needed and I didn't really care if anyone loved me.

I didn't think I needed or wanted love but now...now I know what love is and I don't want to forget what this feeling is like. It's everything.

 _She's_ _everything_.

I cup her face in my hands and bring our lips together, I kiss her passionately and convey in that kiss how I feel. I hope she can feel it and sense my feelings, because I'll feel like a fool if it's all one sided.

Marriage in the Imperial Court isn't about love, it's about power and wealth and status and influence. It's about attaining more power for you and your family, sometimes it's even just a marriage of convenience or to create an alliance. But it's not like that between Padmé and myself.

Its real between us, our _feelings_ are real and powerful and all-consuming. I'm falling hard for this girl and I know that I'll never have enough of her. I can never have enough of her. I need her like I need oxygen in my lungs and blood in my veins.

 _I_ need _her now._

My voice is low, dark, and full of promises, "Padmé, get in the room, _now_." I smile in dark pleasure seeing her lift the bodice and quickly make her way back down the hall to our room...I memorize the way she walks and the way she looks and follow closely behind her, we have a marriage to consummate and I've never wanted anything more.

* * *

 **A/N: If you liked this and haven't already, please follow, favorite and leave a review! The next chapter is already written and is in Padmé's POV! I know you'll like what's in store and you already know how it's going to start! But trust me, there's much more to it than the consummation of their marriage! I'll post it next weekend to give me time to finish writing chapter four!**

 **On a side note, last Saturday I was at the Rhode Island Comic Con and Hayden Christensen was there! It was pretty awesome. I got a photo with him and his autograph. I have to say he's a pretty cool dude, anyway...I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please leave a review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A** **uthor's Note: I know I said this chapter would be up this coming weekend, but I didn't feel like waiting! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Fifty Shades of Vader: Ch. 3**

* * *

 ** _Padmé Vader_**

Ani is right behind me when I step into our master bedroom at his order and the sound of his fingers snapping has me immediately dropping down to my knees on the soft crimson carpet, my head bowed and hands on my thighs with my palms up.

"Very good," Ani says, his voice rough and thick with emotion. I'm feeling it too, it wasn't exactly the wedding I dreamed of as a little girl, but I wasn't lying to him. I really couldn't imagine marrying anyone quite like him. "You look beautiful in your dress, you wouldn't believe how hard I was seeing you walk to me."

I _could_ imagine that actually, it was hard to miss the massive bulge in his black dress pants. I don't tell him that though, he hasn't given me permission to speak and he wasn't asking me a question.

"And now you're all _mine_ ," he continues, one of his warm hands grabbing my bare shoulder to hold me still while his other hand goes to my lower back, I shiver when the teeth of the zipper sounds and grows louder and louder and then he's pushing the dress down my body. "You're not wearing anything underneath."

He's right, I knew exactly what we'd end up doing afterwards and I didn't want to go through the hassle of getting dressed up in anything more than the beautiful wedding dress I chose from the wide selection the tailor brought. It was really thoughtful and loving of him to do that for me. He didn't have too, he didn't have to do _any_ of this.

I'm falling for this man hard. And now he's all mine, and I'm all his. My husband.

 _Husband_.

Wow. It's still a lot to process but I'm not doing that now. I can't when his warm hand is sending shivers down my spine and his heat surrounds me.

His hand vanishes from my shoulder and I can hear the slight footfalls of his boots on the carpet as he comes to stand before me. I know he's looking down at me, at my face, my bare breasts that are visible to him now. My nipples are hard and only getting harder under his gaze that I can feel _everywhere_.

A harsh breath leaves him. "Stand up and step out of your dress." I do as he commands but keep my head bowed until his deft fingers slide under my chin and he tilts my head back to look up at him. "Undress me."

I never undressed anyone besides myself before, I also never touched anyone like I did him in the shower or before that when I took his throbbing cock into my mouth. My cheeks heat up at the memory and I start with his cape, unsnapping the snap and letting it fall to the floor behind him. I'm all too aware of his eyes hungrily eating me alive and I try not to look up at him. I just focus on the task at hand.

I begin to unbutton his black dress uniform tunic and untuck it from his pants. He doesn't help me, he just stands still and watches me in silence. I pull the sleeves off his long muscular arms and let the shirt fall down next to his cape on the floor. His broad shoulders, bare chiseled chest and his tight abdominal muscles with that blond trail of hair, that's darker than the hair on his head, leading from his navel down into his pants...

I gulp. His cock is a massive bulge even now, tenting his pants. I refocus on my task and am more aware than ever of where my hands are in proximity to his cock. _Inches_. I unbuckle his belt and unsnap his pants...lowering the fly and before I could even push his pants down his waist, his thighs, his legs...his cock juts out of his pants and the purple mushroom-shaped crown of his cock rubs against my bare flat belly leaving beads of pre-cum on my skin.

He clears his throat and raises a brow...I take the hint and lower his pants, my face getting too close to his cock and I can't help but wonder how he's going to fit inside me.

It's going to hurt. But it's a pain I'm willing to endure...for him. Mom and Sola had this talk with me when I was twelve, it was embarrassing but I remember they said that the first time always hurts...especially with a man as big as my husband.

I nearly complete my task but forgot the boots, I untie them and pull them off his feet, socks next and then I pull his pants down the rest of the way. I stand back up before my husband, just realizing that we both had the same idea. We were both naked under our wedding dress and dress uniform.

"Come here," he wraps his arms around me and pulls me in for a big hug. It's so unexpected that I gasp when the side of my face smacks into his rock solid chest and his cock jabs against my lower belly. I try to hide the desire coursing through my blood at the heat coming from his cock alone.

One of his hands pet my hair and we just stand like this for a short while before he presses a kiss to my hair and inhales my scent. I inhale his scent too, we both smell alike with us using the same soap and shampoo and conditioner but I could still smell _him_. He has a distinct masculine scent to him and I could live happily smelling that scent for the rest of my life.

He kisses my hair gently again and then he scoops me into his arms and carries me to the bed, lying me down in the center and letting me feel _all_ of him as he lies down on top of me.

Chest to chest.

Belly to belly.

Cock to... _pussy_.

But he doesn't rush anything. He just grabs my hands in his and a second later I feel something thin and rough wrap around my left wrist and then my right wrist and then my arms are pulled as far as they can go at an angle from my head and held down against the bed.

I look up to see what's wrapped around my wrists but Ani pushes my head back down against the mattress and brings his lips crashing down onto mine and parts my lips with his, forcing his tongue into my mouth to search out my own. I moan into his mouth and try to move my arms to wrap around him and bring him closer to me but...I can't.

My arms are being held down onto the bed by something that feels like rope. One of his hands fist my hair and the other slides down my body, leaving goosebumps in its wake, and two of his fingers easily slide into my wet pussy.

He groans. "Are you always this wet? Or is this all for me?"

I ground my hips against those fingers and moan, "Only for you, _always_ for you." He hums at that and his deft fingers leave my core and then he's sliding them into my mouth, I have no choice but to suck them clean and I already know what the taste is going to be like. He had me lick my own cum off his face earlier, it was something I didn't think I could ever do but seeing the evidence of my pleasure on his face...it was arousing and I couldn't tell him no.

I could never tell him no. He's my weakness, if I ever had one.

"Always for me," he murmurs in agreement and his fingers are back inside me and spreading me wider. "Have you ever used a toy to pleasure yourself? Or just your fingers?"

I've never been asked that and blush at the question. I never even told him I touched myself, got myself off. He must just assume that I did. "Only my fingers," I whisper.

"This is going to hurt." He warns me, rubbing the crown of his cock against my wet folds and I shiver in anticipation. "Even if I was smaller or average sized it would hurt...but I'm not small or average sized."

"I know." He didn't ask me a question but I need him to know that I know and that I'm okay with it. Then I realize I forgot something, and add, "Sir."

He hisses at just the slight contact of his crown at my entrance. "You can forgo that, I need you to be on the same page as me here. We're husband and wife right now." He kisses my lips gently. "We don't need a safe word here, that's for when we do stuff that could hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable that _isn't_ losing your virginity. But I do need you to be honest with me and tell me when you need me to slow down or stop. Okay?"

I nod and whimper as his cock rubs against me again. "Okay," my voice is breathless.

"Good." He rubs against me again and then he molds his lips to mine and distracts me with his lips, tongue and teeth so much that I barely realize he's inside me now, just the crown of his cock but even that's wide and thick enough for me to take notice of. "Are you taking birth control or do I need to pull out of you before I cum?"

I feel like I'm being split in half, torn in two and only about an inch of him is inside me. I barely hear his words but I do hear them, and nod. "Sandi had me start taking birth control, I took the pill this morning." Then his tongue is back in my mouth, it fights for control with mine, his lips dominate mine and our teeth clash. He thrusts his hips deeper inside me and the pain is almost unbearable.

 _Almost_.

I don't speak. I don't tell him to stop or to slow down. I just ride with it and whimper as he thrusts himself deeper and deeper until it feels like his whole _arm_ is inside me.

Shit. He's _too_ big, I'm surprised he _could_ fit inside me but he's making himself right at home. His thick cock slides out of me, inch by inch, until only the crown of him is inside me and he slides right back in.

I scream a little into his mouth. His eyes are watching me closely. I don't tell him to stop or slow down. I want this just as much as he does. I've waited too long already. I'm not about to tell him to stop when we both _need_ this.

His tongue leaves the warmth of my mouth and his lips kiss a trail down my cheek, over my jaw and down the side of my neck. His teeth bite into my skin and the sensation is enough to distract me. Until he thrusts inside me again and again and _again_ with his raw masculine power.

He marks me with his teeth and with his cock.

Leaving bite marks on my neck and tearing my pussy wider for him to claim me as his. He growls, " _mine_!" against my neck and I moan, scream, wail his name: _Ani!_ over and over and over again.

I am his.

All his.

Every inch of me belongs to him.

Every inch of _him_ belongs to _me_.

All me.

He is mine.

His thrusts get faster and faster, deeper and deeper, his breathing is harsh against my neck, his thumb is rough against my clit and my whole body feels like it's going up in flames.

"Are you close?" he knows I'm close, just like I know he's close too.

I nod against his long curly hair against my chin and he curses under his breath in that strangely familiar language again and then his lips are back on mine and he's retaking my mouth with his.

The metallic taste of blood trickles into my mouth and I know he reopened the cuts he made on my lips and maybe I even reopened the cut on his lip? I don't think about it any more, I just keep moaning and screaming his name and wailing...then I cum and it feels amazing, and he erupts inside me, filling me up with his warm seed.

Even after he cums, he doesn't slow down. His cock pulses inside me and I let him ride out his orgasm until he's done and we're left a sweaty, tired mess of bloody lips and cum, both his and mine.

He smiles against my lips, sweat dripping from his forehead onto my nose and trickling down my face. I only realize that my face is wet too, even my eyes. Was I crying? I don't know. I don't know anything right now, except how sore and tired and torn in half, I feel.

He slides out of me slowly and frees my wrists from the rope and pulls me into his side. He kisses my hair and praises me, compliments he, tells me how amazing I was and how beautiful I am. I wrap my arms around him and hold onto him tight, like a life preserver in the middle of a stormy sea. I can stay like this for the rest of my life and be perfectly content.

"I love you," I don't bother keeping that in any longer, and I don't expect for him to say the words back. I'll admit that it'll hurt, but he readily admitted to me who he is and I knew that going into this.

That's why it surprises me when he pulls me tighter against him and fists his hand in my hair to tilt my head back to look at him with an expression on his face I never saw before. "I love you too," his voice sounds like gravel and then his lips softly kiss mine and I've never felt better or more loved before in my life.

Even if he didn't say the words, I would've known he loved me. His actions spoke volumes and told me everything I needed to know. But to hear him admit his love for me out loud? It tears me apart inside more than his cock already did. I cry and this time I'm fully aware of it.

The tears are of pure joy and the deep emotions I'm feeling right now, not of pain. His eyes look the brightest blue I've ever seen, like the clear blue skies of Naboo and he kisses each and every tear that slides down my cheeks, telling me he loves me every time he does.

He lets me see how vulnerable he is in this moment and I love him all the more for it. This is how it should be between a married couple who deeply loves one another. Even for newlyweds, perhaps even _more_ for newlyweds.

When he's done, he still holds me tight in his arms and we stay like this for a while...and then he says, "Do you still want to call your parents? I can arrange for you to speak to them in my office, I have the full comm set up in there." I snap my head up at him teary-eyed all over again at his offer.

He was pissed when I first told him I wanted to talk to them as my one condition for marrying him. But now that he knows the truth, that they didn't abandon me or force me into this life...he must've softened against them.

My heart squeezes at the offer and I don't think I could possibly love my dark prince anymore than I do in this moment. "Thank you, I think they'd like to know that I'm alive and well. I haven't spoken to them since that day..."

He sits up quick. " _Wait_ ," he sits me up too and looks at me with a fierce expression. "They don't _know_ what happened to you?"

I shake my head, getting teary all over again. What's _happening_ to me? "No. I don't know what Moff Panaka told them, if he ever told them he had me...but..." I trail off, not knowing what else to say.

"I wish you told me that sooner," he kisses my forehead and his warmth leaves me as he goes into the refresher and returns a moment later with a wet rag. He cleans my face first, getting the blood and sweat off and then he cleans the sweat and cum from between my thighs and I thank him for being so loving. "Don't mention it, it's the least I can do." He tosses the rag and sits back at my side. "Can you walk...or do you want me to carry you into my office?"

I could walk, it might hurt and be sore between my thighs...he wasn't kidding about _that_ but I'd rather be in his arms and extend my arms to him. He scoops me up with ease and carries me back into the hall and down to an unmarked door and waves a hand to the side, the door slides open to reveal a large room with viewscreens and technology everywhere.

I guess when you're the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces you'd have to stay connected. I imagine he could run the whole military and maybe even active military operations across the galaxy from this very room.

 _This_ is what I was expecting when I arrived here. This room alone speaks volumes and speaks of the wealth and power of the man who owns it.

He sits me down in a leather seat around a holotable at the left of the room that's about the same size as the master bedroom, perhaps a little bigger and he punches in some code and a request for a frequency pops up. "Type in their frequency," he tells me and I type in the frequency we have at home- my _family_ home. Before I could hit the transmit button, he stays my hand by grabbing it and squeezing it. "They'll only be able to see your face," he tells me. "Do me a favor and don't mention me or being newly married. I think that's something you have to tell them in person, especially when you tell them just _who_ you married."

He's right, unfortunately. They'll be a nervous wreck if they found out I married _him_ \- Lord Vader, they probably wouldn't even believe that I love him or that he loves me. They'd believe he forced me into it, or that I'm here against my will. I exhale and nod. "Okay."

He squeezes my hand again. "Just tell them your okay, I'll be outside to give you some privacy." He presses a kiss to my knuckles and steps out of the room, leaving me alone to gather my thoughts and regain my composure, then I tap the transmit button and the connect screen pops up. I don't know what time it is on Naboo, it could be the middle of the night...or they could be out.

My hand is shaking. I'm more nervous now than I was earlier when I first met the man I just married and feel ridiculous. But this is my mom and dad...and I don't know what they believe happened to me. They might believe I'm dead...

Just as that horrible thought crosses my mind, the face of my sister appears before me and she looks at me like she's looking at a ghost, which does nothing to ease my mind. "Hi, Sola." I start, my voice quiet and unsure.

My sister looks the same, but different. Her eyes are darker than usual, she's got dark bags under her eyes and she looks haggard and worn...hell, I feel even worse now than I did before. "P- _Padmé_..." she whispers, her voice is trembling.

Another face appears behind my sister within viewing range of the holotransmitter. _Dad_ , and he looks just as surprised to be seeing me. "Padmé!" He looks away and I hear him yell, "Jobal! Come quick!" Then he looks back at me. "You're alive...we thought, we thought...Quarsh said..." he trails off, sounding like he's not capable of finishing his sentence. "It doesn't matter, you're _alive_."

"What is it, Ruwee?" My mother's voice sounds through the transmission and then she's with viewing range and her image looks just the same as my father's and sister's does. " _Padmé_..."

The hell that my family has been through...to think that I was _dead_. That has to be what they believe if Dad would say _you're alive_ , like he didn't believe I was. And the looks on my mother's and sister's face...I don't know why Moff Panaka would tell them that...to be so _cruel_. But I'm glad they know the truth now, that I'm alive. "Hi Mom, Dad. I missed you all so much." I'm crying again too and don't bother wiping the tears away.

My family has been living the last two years believing I was _dead_ while I was being held captive and forced into slavery...maybe, _maybe_...they were better off believing I was dead than to believe I was being locked in a room for twenty months and four months of slavery to a Hutt and then sex slavery...I think that would hurt them even more.

To know that their daughter was almost a sex slave...only to be saved by the Dark Lord of the Sith himself. I think Ani's right, its not something they should hear over holocommunications, it's something I'll have to tell them in person...along with the whole story of what happened to me leading up until today.

We sit here in silence until Dad's distraught voice comes back through. "We missed you too, Padmé...I-I can't believe it. We had a funeral for you and everything...of course, there was no body...but just seeing you here and hearing your voice...where are you? Are you safe?"

It's heartbreaking to hear his distraught voice, seeing tears slide down his stubbled cheeks. The one who's always been strong and nearly unshakable. "I'm okay, Dad. Really. A lot happened over the last two years...but that's not something we need to go over now. I just wanted to let you know I'm okay, and yes, I'm safe. I can't say much more right now."

"Oh, _Padmé_..." Mom raises a hand to cover her mouth, I can still hear her sobs though. "Are you _sure_ you're okay? You don't need us to come get you? You know we will, no matter where you are."

My mother...always so caring and nearly as unshakable as my dad. "I'm sure, Mom. If you asked me that a week ago...I may not have the same answer. But I'm okay now, I swear." I shouldn't have mentioned that, but it's too late to change that now and I _am_ okay.

More than okay.

Sola still looks like she's looking at a ghost but she finally speaks, sniffling, "I miss you, little sister."

I smile at my sister, "I miss you too, Sola. So much..." I don't say that I'll see her soon, as much as I'd like too and that's because I don't know when I'll see them. I just know that I _have_ to see them, to assure them that I _am_ alive and well and safe. "I have to go, I love you all." I don't wait for an answer, I can't.

I'm glad I got to talk to them, but I wish I didn't talk to them right now. Not when everything is still so raw, so fresh, so...

I stand to my feet, and pain shoots through my body, mostly around my pelvis, between my thighs and I grab onto the table for support. That wasn't a good idea, I sit back down and like he knew I was hurting, the door opens and my dark prince storms right in to save the day again and hauls me into his strong arms without question or hesitation. I wrap my arms around his neck and as he carries me back out of the office and back to our room, I pull his head down and kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you."

The edges of his lips curve up but he doesn't respond, we enter our room and he sets me back down on the bed and hauls me back into his side. "You don't have to thank me for anything," he kisses my hair. "We're married now, I love you and you love me. _This_ ," he gestures with his hand between us, "is what people do for those they love...and I hope you trust me enough to be open with me. I may not know what it felt like to be you these last two years, but I do know what slavery feels-"

"I miss them." I interrupt him, needing him to know how much I miss and love my family. "They thought...they thought I was _dead_." My voice sounds lifeless as I pour my feelings out to my husband. "Quarsh... _Moff Panaka_ told them I was _dead_. How can he be so cruel?"

My poor family...to live with the belief that I was dead. I can't imagine their agony, the pain they've felt over the last couple years. To believe that their youngest daughter, little sister was dead-

Ani pulls me tighter against him with one strong arm and his other hand comes to pet my hair. I think he likes my hair. "Before, you mentioned something about where you'd like to go on your honeymoon when you eventually got married." He changes the subject, his hand still petting my hair gently. "But you never mentioned where you'd like to go, so anywhere in the galaxy with the cost not being a factor...where would you like to go?"

"Lake country," I always wanted my honeymoon to be at my family's lake house. Just me and my husband, no servants and no family. "It's on Naboo, my family has a lake house there. Its beautiful."

His eyebrows screw together. "Out of the _entire_ galaxy...the place you'd want to have your honeymoon is at your family's... _lake house_?" Disbelief pours out of his voice.

I shrug. "Trust me, when you see it...you'll see why. It's secluded, the lake is warm in the summer months...which it is now, and there's this little island in the middle of the lake...you'll like it."

He's silent, just continuing to pet my hair and hold me possessively at his side. "Okay...if you want to have our honeymoon there then I guess I'll just have to meet the parents a lot sooner than I planned." My heart leaps at his words and I look up at him in shock. "Why so surprised? If you didn't tell me that they thought you were dead and that you haven't spoken to them in over two years...I'd say let's just go to my- _our_ fortress retreat here on Coruscant next to the Great Western Sea. It's also secluded, and peaceful...a good place for me to get away from everyone and meditate."

Fortress retreat next to the _Great Western Sea?_ There's _water_ on this city-planet?

He must feel my confusion...or see it on my face. "Oh, yes. There's water here, the Great Western Sea, but it's not really a sea and its... _artificial_..." he shrugs and gives me a boyish look that reminds me of how young he is, despite who he is and how he looks. "The point is, there's water here and I- _we_ have a large castle there. I'll bring you to it sometime, its more of a home than this place could ever be."

I could see what he means, this palace is huge... _way_ too big for only two people to ever live in. I'm sure there are several dozen floors, probably hundreds, maybe even _thousands,_ that are all empty. I can't imagine he'd be able to furnish this whole place, or that he'd want too and I could tell that just by this floor alone. This room looks more like a guest room than a master bedroom...I'll have to change that. He did, after all, give me permission to decorate it as I wish. I'll have to think on that, later though.

"I can't wait to see it," I tell him, and I mean it. I'd like to see exactly what he means by _its more of a home_.

His hand that's wrapped around me rubs my flat belly and he sighs. "You will." His other hand is still petting my hair, I like it just as much as he seems too. It's comforting, relaxing. "I have some meetings I have to attend to in the morning, I'll have Commander Keller arrange our transportation to Naboo. I'll have to deal with something there first, but I'll have him bring you to see your family and let you reunite. I'll meet up with you there and you can...introduce me to your family. I just hope I don't ruin that reunion for you."

That last part was almost too quiet for me to hear him mutter, but I _did_ hear it. And I won't let him think I didn't. It's not often I hear him lack confidence, or self-doubt and I won't stand for it. I love him for who and what he is...but I won't sugarcoat things, I don't think he'd appreciate that. "I won't lie to you, Ani." I start, thinking over my words carefully. "They will be afraid for me at first, maybe think that you forced me to marry you or that you're keeping me prisoner...but I'll set them straight. I won't let _anyone_ , not even my family, get between _us_." Something powerful washes over me and I push myself up on my knees and crawl on top of him. My legs straddle his lean hips. "I'll tell them everything and will make them see the side of you that I see. The one that made me fall in love with you." I kiss the cleft in his chin. "The real you that I see, the one that's more charming and caring and loving than he thinks."

He growls, tilts his chin closer to my face. "Sorry, Padmé but this side of me is reserved _only_ for you...you won't see me acting this way, when it's not just us, like this... _alone_. I won't hold your hand, or carry you, or hold you at my side...I can't let people see just how much you mean to me. It'll only make you a bigger target if people find out that I love you, and I _won't_ let that happen." Defiance. That's what that tilt of his chin meant. I thought he was pushing his chin up to be closer to me...but no, it was to show his defiance from where he lies beneath me.

His words are true though, not that I think many people would even believe he's capable of _feeling_ love. I've heard a lot of stories and rumors about him and since he remains shrouded under his cloak and cowl...and people only see those yellowish red eyes, many don't even believe he's human. I've heard some people even say he's a new prototype of an assassination droid. He's not though, he's just as human as anyone else, just with a power that only two people fully understand.

He wraps his arms around me and holds me prisoner against him. "You don't mind that, do you? I don't want you to think I'm being cold or heartless but you have to understand our position. I'm untouchable, incorruptible and I only do what I believe is best for the Empire. As Supreme Commander and Second-in-Command only to my Master, that's my job and that makes me the second biggest target for the Rebel Alliance and the biggest target in the Emperor's Court for people that _want_ my power." He conveys to me just how serious he is with his tone and the serious look on his face. "The _only_ one who gets to hurt you is _me_ , you're mine and I won't let anyone try to get to me by hurting or taking you away from me.

"Do you _understand_?"

A shiver goes down my spine at his words and at his tone. "Yes...yes, I understand. I didn't really think about that." I have to remember that this isn't a fairy tale, this won't be easy. I just know that I love him and I trust him to keep me safe. I won't trade this- _him_ for anything.

"I know you didn't," he pulls my head down into the crook of his neck and our heartbeats join together. "But Padmé, I _do_ think about this. It's my job as Supreme Commander and my job as your husband to _think_ like this. That's why I had Commander Keller contact my Noghri Death Commandos, I'm going to assign my personal Commandos to protect you. They'll go with you everywhere and always remain close by. You won't see them, but if you need them...they'll be there. They're more than capable of protecting you, and if you're going anywhere that's a more hostile place or if I uncover threats made against you, then I'll assign more to protect you and keep you safe while I deal with the threats."

I believe him. I haven't known him long but I already know he's possessive and won't let anyone take what's his.

And I'm his.

"Hold me," I don't want to keep talking about this, I just want him to hold me even tighter than he already is and he tightens his hold on me even more. I grow sleepy and tired lying completely naked on top of him. He's strangely comfortable to lie on, to feel the gentle rise and fall of his strong chest. To feel his constant heartbeat. To feel his heat envelop me. To feel his breath tickle my head. His arms wrapped around me...

My eyes grow heavy and just before I fall asleep I swear I hear him whisper..."Goodnight Angel."

* * *

I blink my eyes open to a strange room. It's dark. I can't see anything but something under me is moving...it's warm...I jump when a rough hand touches the small of my back.

"Easy, easy..." I know that voice...the memories of last night come back into focus and I remember where I am and sink into that familiar touch. "There you go," Ani says, his long, strong arms coming around me and holding me back down against him.

I feel something prod between my thighs and it takes my tired mind a minute to realize what it is and I blush. He can't see me blushing though because of how dark it is. I can barely see him it's so dark...and he's under me!

His hard cock slaps my thigh again and I moan this time. I can't even pretend I didn't feel him. "Someone's happy you're awake." His amused voice flows into my ear.

"Mmm," I mutter and ground my hips against his cock and his cock reacts immediately and his hands find my ass and he guides me down to his cock. One of his hands slide down the curve of my ass and then I feel the crown of his cock being guided to my entrance...

"You sure?" he asks and when I nod against his chest, he slides into me to the hilt. He slides in a lot easier this time and it doesn't feel as painful, though its still not a comfortable or pleasant feeling quite yet.

I can't wait until it is. Until I can take _all_ ten or so inches of him into my pussy and enjoy him filling me up. His hands grab my waist and he guides me down onto his cock at the same time he drives up into me. Our flesh slapping together to become one fills my ears, his grunts too and my screams, moans and wails mix in.

He grounds me down against his cock and thrusts his cock to pound into my pussy at the same time and I've never felt anything so intense and painful and... _oh yes, right there!_ He changes the angle and hits the perfect spot and he does it again and again and again...finally, I scream his name and cum all over his cock as he thrusts into me furiously and unloads inside me with a final grunt of pleasure and whispers my name under his breath like a prayer.

His body is sweaty under mine and I can feel a fresh layer of sweat on my own body. My breath is fast and I try and control it, but feeling the rapid breathing of Ani under me grounds me and we slow our breaths together.

"Fuck." He says, and I can hear a smile in his voice. I smile too. "I _love_ you."

I smile into the darkness and turn my head to find his lips and I kiss him. "I love you too, husband." He groans under me and flips me over so I'm under him and he's hovering above me. I can barely make out his muscular form moving over mine, he's like a shadow.

His lips are on my neck and his teeth bite into my flesh. His hands are rough on my skin as he holds me down. His thighs spread mine. "Close your eyes and just breathe, I just want you to _feel_." I don't need to close my eyes, I can't see as is but I obey his command and let my other senses do their job.

He presses his body down against mine to let me feel _every_ inch and every pound of him and I shiver as his hot breath breathes against my neck. He takes his time as he kisses, licks, nips, bites, squeezes...he makes his way to my breast and swirls his tongue around my already hard nipple and he makes it even harder. He wraps his lips around it and sucks my nipple into his hot wet mouth like a teething infant looking for its mother's milk and he bites down, I arch my breast further into his mouth. He grunts and squeezes my other breast with his rough hand.

I've never felt anything like this. The not seeing seems to intensify the sensation and I know that's exactly what he wanted. He's making me feel incredible and he continues making me _feel_ incredible as he works his way down my body, leaving no inch of me unexplored with his mouth, lips, tongue, teeth and hands.

He spends a minute at my navel before working his way down my flat belly even more and licks his way through my short dark hair above my wet pussy and then he's...on my thigh and ignoring the place I want him most.

I know he's doing this on purpose and I pretend to be fine with it but I can feel his eyes watching me closely. He's waiting for me to mention it. But I won't. He's down at my knee now and continuing down to my feet...where he discovered I'm ticklish, when we were in the shower.

I tried to hide that but couldn't. He was persistent and he seemed to enjoy making me laugh until my chest hurt from laughter. He smiled so beautifully that it made my heart hurt. I liked that he liked to make me laugh.

He's not the man he thinks he is. He's too hard on himself, too serious, I'll make it my mission to make life easier on him with my love, care and attention. I'll let him use my body and we'll both get what we want. I'll get him and the unbelievable pleasure he gives me by pleasuring himself with my body.

He picks up my right foot off the bed in his hands and he sucks on my toes, one by one and his hot breath tickles underneath. I squirm in his grasp...but he only breathes on my feet but each time his breath hits the underside of my foot, it only makes it harder and harder not to crack a smile and feel like laughing, feel like pulling out of his hold.

I don't though. I fidget and squirm and shake and shiver...then he licks my foot and kisses the pad before dropping my foot back to the bed and spreading my thighs with his hands before he's right where I want- no _need_ him.

He really has made a monster out of me. I _just_ came and I need to cum again already. His mouth is on my clit, he's sucking it into his mouth, licking it, nipping it...and it feels _incredible_! Then he licks his way inside me and I'm already almost there. He holds my thighs down on the mattress to prevent me from locking him into another vise lock and he ravishes my pussy without mercy until I scream and my pleasure fills his mouth, leaving me a quivering, shaking, _incredibly_ satisfied mess. I don't even know how to describe how I feel. Are there words to describe this amazing feeling? I can't think of any-

I can't think of _anything_ , I can only think of him and how incredible he is. He gives my pussy one last lick that shoots electricity up my spine and then he's beside me and pulling me against him. My back to his chest, my ass to his cock and his head in my hair.

"Go back to sleep Angel," I am tired and falling asleep sounds good...

"Goodnight Ani..." I fall back into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

I awaken again and this time...I'm cold. I open my eyes to find Ani isn't behind me and where he was, is now cold. He hasn't been here in some time.

The room is still dark, having no window and no chronometer will do that. I don't even know where the light switch is! I roll over to the edge of the bed and feel around the nightstand for some light or something and I find a datapad.

I can't remember it being there before. I hit the button on the bottom and it lights up with a note from Ani, it says: _Morning Angel. If you're reading this, then I'm not pressed up against your backside wanting nothing more than to roll you over and fuck you again. Though...I do want to do just that. And we will, I promise._

I pause and shiver. I'll make sure he delivers on that promise just like the last one he made me...I go back to reading. _Anyway, I'm probably in my office. I told you I had some meetings and I had those relocated here. I have R2-D2 and C-3PO in the room with you, I know its dark, so you can't see them. The lights are activated by voice or by datapad, the datapad you need is in the drawer of the nightstand. You can control almost everything in the Palace from that. Enough about that, though. I love and miss you already...what are you doing to me, woman? Go take a shower and get dressed in that outfit I have waiting for you in the refresher and then come find me._

 _Your Husband, Ani._

He has a way with his words, both verbally and in writing. I put the datapad down and try to regain control of my breathing...even his words on the datapad has me wet and desiring him. I could imagine him sitting on the side of this bed, watching me sleep, as he wrote that.

It must've taken him some time too, unless he's a natural smooth talker...a charmer, which, well...he is. That could've come from him naturally. I wish it came to me that easily. But it doesn't...I'm more shy and reserved than he is. I like that he's a dirty talker and isn't afraid of who he is. He's a man who knows who and what he is and who and what he isn't.

I lean over the bed and open the nightstand drawer and find the datapad he mentioned inside and the screen lights up. It has a list of options on it and then I remember the note..."lights on." The lights turn on and blinds me for a moment until I blink a few times to see straight.

"Look R2! Mistress Padmé has awoken." A gold plated protocol droid says, looking down at his counterpart that I remember were both at our wedding last night. He saunters over to me with the astromech droid at his side. "Hello there! I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. And this is my counterpart, R2-D2. I must say that I am thrilled to meet you, Mistress Padmé!"

The astromech droid beeps and his dome rotates side to side in obvious excitement. It looks like he's almost jumping from one arm to the other too.

"R2 here says he's glad that Master Ani has finally found someone he loves and that loves him back." C-3PO continues. "I am quite glad too, I can't recall ever seeing Master Ani as happy as he was last night at your wedding."

That warms me inside and I stop listening to what the protocol droid continues to say. He likes to talk, I can see that. I can see the astromech droid, R2-D2 also likes to taunt and make fun of him. They're close, it's easy to see that. I know they're close to Ani too, if he programmed the droids to call him _Ani_.

The painful feeling between my thighs from last night is gone, I feel just like I did before I was torn in half... _that was quick,_ I think to myself in surprise and walk across the room to the refresher, the door slides open and I step inside. I have to go to the bathroom and I have to shower, I start the shower up by using the touchscreen interface and then pad over to the toilet.

When I'm done, I walk over to the sink and wash my hands and then see the outfit Ani was talking about. It was one of the outfits I chose when the tailor was here last night, we discussed many different outfit options and she promised to get them here as soon as they were done.

She works quick, I'll give her that and the outfit is even more beautiful than it looked like on the datapad. Its a silky red fabric, soft to the touch. Its a strapless dress that starts just above my breasts and rides down to mid-thigh. Red lace panties and a red lacy bra accompany it along with a note that I can't help but smile at: _You're just trying to kill me, aren't you?_ Its a note from Ani, that's easy enough to tell.

I shake my head with a smile on my face and go about cleaning myself up in the shower with soap, shampoo and conditioner. It doesn't take long and then I'm out and drying myself off and getting dressed, anticipation of Ani's reaction at seeing me in this dress giving me the chills.

Red heels are on the floor near the outfit and I step into them, quickly noticing just how right they feel on my feet, compared to the last pair I wore...I shake that from my mind and leave the refresher to see the droids still arguing, they don't even notice me leave the room and walk down to Ani's office.

Just before I reach the door...out of nowhere a gray alien appears before me, startling me and stopping me in my tracks. Its shorter than me but muscular and hairless with little horns on its head and its sniffing me...getting a little too close for comfort. I never saw a being look anything like _this_ and I'm about to call out for Ani when the being kneels before me...and then another pops up out of nowhere behind the one before me, and it kneels too.

"Lady Vader," the first alien says in a deep, gravelly, cat-like voice as it and the other alien kneel before me. "I am Kohvrekhar and this is my clan-brother Ghazhak. We are honored to meet the mate of our lord and we are honored to serve you and keep you safe even at the cost of our own lives."

These must be the Noghri Death Commandos that Ani talked about assigning to me last night...he was right about me not even noticing them. I didn't even _see_ them, until they uncloaked or decided to become visible. I never heard of the Noghri before last night, so who knows what their biology can allow them to accomplish.

Before I can even continue to wonder about the aliens, the door to Ani's office opens and two men walk out dressed in olive green Imperial Officer uniforms, looking a lot less sharp than my Ani did last night in his black dress uniform. They're both older than him, human and light skinned, one with brown hair, thinning in the front with light brown eyes. The other is a bit older than the first, with black hair fading at the front and is shorter too with a round belly and a confident stride like a true military man.

They both stop to look at me and the Noghri but their eyes are locked on me. I wonder what they think about me, about why I'm here. I don't think Ani would tell them I'm his wife, and then Ani appears behind them and clears his throat, "you _both_ know your way back to the turbolift." Both men take the hint at Ani's icy tone and leave us, both sets of eyes watching me, the brown haired one smiles like he's in on a secret that he isn't supposed to know about as the doors shut and they descend.

Ani wraps his arms around me when they're gone and kisses my forehead. "I see you met Kohvrekhar and Ghazhak."

I nod, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Yes...Koh-vrek-har," I try pronouncing his name, "gave me quite the scare when he appeared out of thin air."

"That was not my intention, Lady Vader." Kohvrekhar is quick to say as he and his clan-brother remain kneeling before me and Ani.

"I told you that, didn't I?" Ani says to me. "They'll always be close by and you won't see them. If you need them though...trust me, they'll be dealing with the enemy long before the enemy or enemies even know what hits them." It seems like Ani is fond of them and trusts their ability to keep me safe, and if he trusts them, then so will I.

They definitely proved their abilities to be stealthy. Kohvrekhar was right in front of me and I couldn't even see him. If he could do that with potential assassins, then I have no doubt that Ani's right in his assessment of them.

"Leave us," Ani says to the Noghri, and then he guides me back to our room and changes the subject. "Did you get my note?"

I blush and nod. "Yes...you like teasing me, don't you?"

His eyebrows raise. " _Teasing_ you? Angel, I meant every word that I said. I watched you all night as you slept, listening to your cute little snores and all I wanted to do was flip you over onto your belly and fuck you from behind." He smiles, a dimple appearing in his right cheek. "But I wasn't going to wake you up, and you needed your sleep. I hope you slept well."

My eyes begin to get all teary again. I'm just a bundle of emotions now, aren't I? "I did, I liked feeling your strong arms wrapped around me as I slept. It was comforting and I felt...safe, secure and _loved_ for the first time I could remember in a long, long time."

"Good," he nods his head as we step back into our room. "And how are you feeling? Still sore?"

"No," I shake my head, still surprised. "It feels like last night before you took my virginity. It doesn't hurt at all." I don't miss the pleased face that crosses his face, like he knows something I don't. " _That's_ why you were up all night last night, isn't it?" I stab an accusing finger into his chest as it all begins to come together. "You used your power to heal me."

He looks quite pleased that I put all of this together. "Yes and no..." he says in that all too familiar way. " _Yes_ , I healed you with my power and _no_ , it wasn't why I was up all night. I don't sleep, you see...I meditate when I need to get my rest and my meditation sustains me better than sleep ever could. I just liked watching you sleep, I liked holding you in my arms...and I wasn't sure if my attempt at healing you would work...I never used it on anyone before and I wanted to make you feel better. Is that a crime?"

I'm crying again. Damn him. I throw my arms around his neck and jump into his arms. He catches me with ease and wraps his arms around my back. "No it's not a crime, thank you." Now that I'm thinking about it...the love mark I should be bearing is gone too. He bit me more than enough, I should have several love marks on my neck and breasts and belly and thighs and even _between_ my thighs.

But I don't, because he healed them all. _Guess he didn't want my family to see me with all of those bite marks..._ it makes me smile and I burrow my face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his beautiful masculine scent.

He just holds me as I inhale his scent and cry into his neck. He kisses my hair and rubs his cheek against my head. "I couldn't exactly having you look as you did when you reunite with your family." He says into my ear like he knows what I was thinking...maybe he _does_ know what I'm thinking! I pull back and look into eyes that tell me that: _yes, he does know._ "I felt a connection with you from the beginning, Padmé. You were open to me from the second you stepped off that turbolift. You're even more open to me now. If it...bothers you, I could teach you ways to conceal your thoughts from me...but our bond is already strong. As strong a bond as I've ever had with someone who isn't Force-sensitive, and it feels like you _want_ me to know all of this."

He looks confused by this bond we share, but I feel it too. I felt it from the second those cold blue eyes landed on me and he made the quip about me staying on the turbolift. He made me feel slightly less anxious about being in his presence and before I knew it...I was already falling in love with the man who freed me, even unknowingly, from sex slavery.

I owe him my life, but that's not why I chose to marry him. Its also not why I love him...at least not the whole reason, I love him because he was open with me from the beginning. He was honest, showing me a part of himself that only a few before me ever saw. Then when he discovered I was a sex slave...he freed me and said he'd arrange transportation for me to fly home to my family.

I think that was the point where I totally knew he was the man for me. His presence may have been overbearing, but _he_ wasn't. He didn't force me to do anything. He gave me choices, choices that ultimately, only _I_ could make. He wanted me to _want_ to be his, and I _did_ want that- I'll _always_ want that.

I'll _always_ want _him_.

So no, him reading my mind doesn't bother me one bit and I convey that to him not only by thinking it, but by meeting his gaze and tilting my head back. He gets the message and tilts his head down to meet mine and we kiss.

And we kiss.

And we kiss some more.

My Ani has the most incredible lips. Soft but demanding. I can get lost in these lips and this time, he kisses me softly, he doesn't force my lips open to slide his tongue in, he doesn't give me a bruising kiss, he doesn't clash his teeth against mine.

Its perfect and gentle and I know that this isn't him. He all but told me so, so I'll take it when I can.

A beeping noise sounds from below and Ani groans against my lips. He reaches below my ass and pulls out a comlink from his pocket, "Vader," he sighs.

"My Lord," Commander Keller says. "Grand Moff Tarkin has arrived for his zero nine hundred meeting."

Ani sighs and gives me an apologetic look. "Take him to my office, then come meet me in my bedroom." He thumbs the comlink closed. "I'm going to have Keller bring you shopping." He sets me back down on my feet. "Take this," he hands me a gold Imperial credit chip. "Its yours, it's connected to my bank account. We're going to leave in a few hours and you need to get some clothes and other things I'm sure, if we're going to be spending a week in Lake Country."

I gawk at him. "A _week_?" I take the credit chip and hold it in my hand, I don't have anywhere in my dress to hold it. "Are you sure you can take that much time off on such short notice?"

Ani wraps his arms around the small of my back and pulls me against him. "I think you forget that _I'm_ the Supreme Commander, I can take time off when I need it...not to mention, Commander Keller will be going with us. He won't be with us at your family lake house... _if_ they allow us to use it for our honeymoon, but he'll be close by to relay information to me and I'll have my secure datapad that I could use if needed." He smiles down at me. "I can take a week off without the galaxy burning to ashes all around us. I can put out the fire, afterwards, if required."

I know I'm beaming up at him, and I don't care. I've only known him for a little over half a day now, the next seven days...just him and me, we can learn a lot about each other. And do other things, too...

I blush and push that thought to the side. "Seven days," I breathe. "I'm excited."

"Me too," Ani kisses me on the forehead just as the doorcom buzzes. Ani waves a hand and the door slides open. "Commander, take Padmé to the Imperial City Mall to buy some clothes and anything else she requires for a week-long vacation. I want you to pack a bag as well, you're coming with us. Buy whatever you need there." Ani gives me another kiss and then he slides out of my grasp and slides by the Commander.

Commander Keller doesn't look surprised or shocked by the display of affection. "Shall we go, My Lady?" I nod to the Commander and we leave together to go to the Imperial City Mall.

I'm going to have to be quick about what I buy, a few hours is hardly enough time, but its all the time I have and I'm going to have to choose what I buy wisely. I want Ani to look at me like he did earlier, to look at me like I'm the most beautiful woman in the galaxy...to look at me like I'm _his_.

And then...then, I want him to _claim_ me as such.

* * *

 **A/N: If you liked this and haven't already, please follow, favorite and leave a review! The next chapter is currently being written and will be in Padmé's POV! It'll start on the flight to Naboo and will feature Padmé's surprise reunion with her family. She has a lot to tell them and not a lot of time...how will they react to finding out that she's married and married to _Lord Vader_ , no less?**

 **And in Chapter 5, we'll be back in Vader's POV and we'll see what it was that Vader had to handle on Naboo before rejoining Padmé at her folks house. We'll see just how dark he can be when people mess with those he loves, and let me warn you, he isn't the same Darth Vader as he was in canon.**

 **Nope. He's younger, stronger and _suitless_. He can do things that canon Vader couldn't and he doesn't have the same drawbacks or weaknesses. He's a true force to be reckoned with. But we'll only get a small taste of just how powerful and dark he truly is. We'll get to see him darker and even stronger down the line...we'll also see that he isn't _just_ a warrior, Supreme Commanders, after all, aren't just warriors but they command all Imperial Forces...which means there's a fair amount of administrative work he has to do, plus strategizing his forces on a galactic scale and dealing with the admiralty, high command and politicians (Senators/Moffs/Grand Moffs), etc...and we'll be seeing quite a bit of all of this as the story goes on. Plus we'll see the Emperor and many others...**

 **Chapter 4 will be posted not this coming weekend, but next.**

 **Please leave a review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A** **uthor's Note: As promised, this is in Padmé's POV and a lot of character development for Padmé and between Padmé and Vader/Ani happen here. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Fifty Shades of Vader: Ch. 4**

* * *

 ** _Padmé Vader_**

Five hours later and I'm naked and sweaty and satisfied beyond belief. Ani crawls up next to me, also naked, and pulls me back against him, my back to his front-

His very _hard_ front.

He just spent the last half hour with his face between my thighs and I'm sure Commander Keller, the Noghri and the droids heard us- heard _me_ , moaning, screaming and wailing in ecstasy. Ani's making me feel things I can't even _begin_ to describe.

Who knew that sex could be _this_ great?

Though I think it's also because of how we feel about one another too. Its not just physical between us, its emotional.

Its _love._

Ani burrows his face into my hair and wraps his arms around my belly to pull me further back against him. His hard cock rubs against my ass and I shiver. He seems like he's content enough and maybe even ready to get some rest...not _sleep_ , because he doesn't sleep, at least according to him.

But I'm not. I had a good sleep last night, the _best_ sleep I could remember having in a long, long time. Maybe ever. I never felt more safe and secure and _loved_ than I did last night in his strong arms...like right now. And I want to make him feel as good as he made- is _making_ me feel.

I shake out of his hold and he slowly releases me. I turn around and I don't know if he'll let me do this, but I'll try. I press my hand to his chest and push him onto his back, he gives me a questioning look, and I answer it by crawling down the bed and sliding between his long hairy legs.

"Angel," he begins to sits up but I silence him with a kiss on the lips and press a hand back to his chest and urge him back down.

He lies back down under my urging and I slide back down his muscular body and give him a wicked grin before I fist one of my hands around his already _extremely_ hard cock. "Let me make you feel, how you made _me_ feel." I explain and then I'm lying down on my belly between his legs and fisting my hand up and down his throbbing length as I begin to lick and explore his cock.

He may like being in charge but I'm going to take the reins for the moment...and for as long as he'll let me.

I lick the underside of his cock, starting from the base to the tip, tasting the sweaty masculine scent of him and the salty musky taste of pre-cum that I lick from the tip of his crown. He fists the sheets on either side of him and I keep at it. Licking all around his cock from base to tip and tip to base and everywhere in between.

I keep my eyes on him the whole time, too, and I can see why he likes to be the one in charge, the one to dominate. It's empowering and to know that I have _this_ man, the second most powerful man in the whole entire galaxy, writhing and shaking and grunting under me as I lick and fist his cock...I never felt anything like it.

His whole cock is coated in my saliva and my hand fisting him barely covers a third of his cock. It's big, hot and hard in my hand. His balls are pulled up tight and I get an idea...I lick my way from the tip of his cock and slowly lick my way down, swirling my tongue around the sides and peppering his cock with soft exploratory kisses until I reach the base...and then I suck half of his sac into my warm mouth.

His hips jump off the bed in surprise and he curses in that same familiar foreign language that's been bothering me since last night. I'm enjoying myself too much down here though to ask him what language it is. I'll have to try and remember when I'm done.

His sac is heavy and full in my mouth, it's also hairy and I swirl my tongue around his sensitive flesh and gently bite down. He curses and his eyes change into that dark yellowish red. I smile inwardly, knowing I'm doing a good job down here if I'm getting _this_ kind of reaction out of him. I also wonder how much longer I'll have down here before he loses control completely and tries to take it back. I know I'll let him without a fight and I'll enjoy every second of it, too.

I release his sac and suck the other half into my mouth and give it the same loving attention. His reaction doesn't change. I move back to his cock and fist my hand around his length and squeeze it as hard as he demonstrated last night. He growls and I can feel his whole body shaking, all around me.

This only makes me bolder and more confident in what I'm doing and I bring my mouth to his crown and suck him into my mouth. Last night taught me two things: one, he's too big to fit _all_ the way into my mouth and down my throat; two, when he's in my mouth and I try to deepthroat him, I'm supposed to breathe through my nose.

I keep this in mind and put them into practice. I suck as much of him as I can into my mouth and down my throat and work on taking more of him with every new attempt. I gag a few times on my gag reflex and breathe through my nose, I learn to work past my gag reflex and suck nearly seven or so inches of him down my throat.

He's losing more and more control of himself with every suck and swirl of my tongue and he finally loses it and grabs my hair roughly and flips me over onto my back and takes his place above me. His eyes are on fire and I know I'm in for it.

"If you weren't so new at this, Angel, I'd be fucking your mouth so hard right now that you'd be choking on me and tasting me for days..." he growls against my lips, all raw, masculine power on display. "But we'll get there and I know you'll fucking beg me for more. Until then...this will _more_ than satisfy me, tell me to stop or slow down if I'm too rough, because you have _no_ idea what you just unleashed."

A shiver goes down my spine at his words, then his lips are on mine and he's true to his word. He's rough, demanding, ruthless. He forces my lips open with his and his tongue surges into my mouth to claim mine. Our teeth clash. The metallic taste of blood trickles back into my mouth.

His powerful thighs are between mine and he's spreading them wide, his cock finds my entrance and in one quick thrust, he splits me in two. I scream in nothing but pain and he only swallows my pain down his mouth. My hands are free this time and I claw my fingers down his back. He hisses into my mouth but doesn't stop me or complain. Neither do I. He pulls out of me and thrusts right back in. It feels like he has his whole arm jammed up inside me but I don't dare stop him.

I welcome the pain.

I welcome the tearing.

I welcome _him_ inside _me_.

Just like his lips, tongue and teeth, he's rough with every thrust being faster, deeper and packing more of a punch than the one before it. He tears me open wider and wider with every powerful thrust to accommodate his huge cock and I start to feel the tears of pain slide down my cheeks.

He's well over two times bigger than me weight-wise, over a foot taller than me and has more muscle on him than I do in total weight alone.

I'm completely at his mercy and I have no safe word. He said he'll stop if I tell him too, or slow down, and I know he will. All I need to say is one simple word, or ask him to slow down and the pain will cease, or at least not be as bad...

But I don't say anything.

This pain is entirely different from last night. He may have taken my virginity then and tore me open for the first time, but he wasn't as rough as he's being right now. He prepped me then, he didn't prep me now, even when I rode him...

But this is what I asked for. This is what I provoked out of him. The untaming of the beast. I may be small and this pain may be _excruciating_ but I wouldn't have it any other way. I can't explain my feelings but I want this.

I _want_ him. _All_ of him, and everything he has to give me.

I don't say the word and I let him claim me as his. He made me feel unbelievable earlier and I wanted him to feel the same way. And I did. Now I want him to fuck me.

And that's exactly what this is. This isn't sex, this isn't making love- something I know he'll _never_ do, but rough, passionate _fucking_.

My fingernails continue to scratch a path down his back and I even feel blood on my fingertips and his continuous thrusts nearly knock the breath out of me. The impact of his hips against mine are bone crushing and work their way up to becoming bone _shattering_. And then he erupts deep inside me with a low grunt that makes my toes curl and rides out his orgasm with his cock pulsing in release inside me, I erupt too and clench his cock as I come down off the high of my orgasm to drain him of everything he has to give me. He collapses on top of me when he's done, leaving us a satisfied, sweaty mess of blood and cum.

That seems to be the pattern between us, if last night was anything to go by.

We stay like this for ten minutes according to the chronometer up on the wall of the quarters we're in on Ani's custom Imperial Lambda-class shuttle, until he pulls his _still_ hard cock out of me and tugs me up the bed with him, where we lay our heads down on the extremely soft and plush pillows and he pulls me back against him.

" _That_ was incredible," he breathes into my ear.

My breath is quick and I pant in agreement. "It was, wasn't it? How'd I do?" I'm not asking to be coy or smug, but rather out of curiosity. I never sucked a man's cock before Ani's last night and that didn't last very long before he went on to spank me.

I feel a thrill of excitement flow through me at the reminder of that spanking session-

He pulls me tighter against him. " _Incredible_ , I never felt anything so amazing." I'm glad we can agree on that. I never felt anything like what he just _did_ to me. Both with his mouth and then with his cock. "I wasn't _too_ rough, was I?" He raises himself up on his elbow to get a better look at me. "I _was_ , wasn't I?"

I can't even lie to him if I wanted too. He's literally _in_ my head. "Well...I don't think I can walk if that's anything to go by." I don't want him to beat himself up over this, when _I'm_ the one who pushed him over the edge..."But I'm fine. Sore... _very_ sore, but I don't want us to stop doing this, just because it hurts."

I mean every word of that. I know that relationships aren't _all_ about physical activities- _sex_ , but sex is a part of _every_ romantic relationship, especially between a husband and wife, like us. I'm just new to this and he isn't exactly a man that could easily _break_ me into this.

I snort to myself. He's _exactly_ the man who _could_ easily break me...in half. I don't want anything to change though. I just wish there was less pain and more pleasure already. But with a man his size, and me being so small...I guess it will take some more time before pleasure wins out.

And I truly can't wait for that.

Ani watches me closely and nods. "Get some rest, I'll heal us both up in time for our arrival on Naboo." He slides back behind me and resumes his tight hold on me. His cock is still hard and I shake my head in amusement. "Something funny?"

I debate whether or not I should mention it, because now- after _that_ , I really _am_ tired and I don't want to be the one being accused of teasing now. "Yeah," I decide on saying, they say that communication is important in a relationship, don't they? I think I remember reading that somewhere. I shrug to myself, "You just fucked me ruthlessly and you're _still_ hard."

My parents would probably have a heart attack if they heard me talk like this...but I couldn't have said it any better. He did ruthlessly _fuck_ me, I can't think of any way to sugarcoat that, and I have a feeling that Ani likes it when I speak like this.

He smiles, confirming my feeling. "What can I say? I've never felt this way before I met you." His voice is sincere as he kisses my cheek. "Now do as I say and get some sleep, or you'll risk punishment and I don't think you'll like it."

 _Punishment?_ Now he has me wondering what he could possibly do to punish me...after tearing me in two. Maybe spank me again?

He must see, or feel my mind at work, because he shakes his head against my hair and sighs. "Go to sleep, Angel or I'll leave you here in bed _alone_ , until you do." Is that his punishment?

I decide not to risk it and feel my eyelids growing heavier by the second. I really _am_ tired and let out a big yawn and mutter, "Goodnight, Ani." I feel my eyelids grow heavier and I fall asleep to him telling me goodnight and kissing my bare shoulder.

* * *

I'm awakened later by Ani, feeling as good as new...especially when I see him still naked and looking as handsome as ever. Rippling muscles, honey-tanned skin, chiseled face...is there any part of him that _isn't_ perfect?

I wish I was as gifted. Maybe then, I wouldn't be so vain about my physical-

Ani grips my chin roughly to face him and the look on his face is lethal. "Don't you _ever_ let me hear you say that again." His voice is dangerously low and his lips are curled in a snarl. "Or _think_ it. If you should know anything about me, you should know that I _don't_ lie. And I _wasn't_ lying when I said you were beautiful. I never even saw a woman more beautiful than you in this entire galaxy- and I've been all _over_ this galaxy." My eyes are getting all misty again, he isn't just perfect in looks, he is with his words too.

I'm glad he can read my mind, it also scares me too. I don't want _every_ thought to be heard and analyzed by him. But it will make things easier when there's something on my mind that I can't or don't want to say out loud.

He lets my chin go and smashes his lips down against mine, taking my lips in a punishing kiss. I kiss him back just as hard and even cup one hand on his face and the other in his hair to hold him prisoner against me. He leans down over me, one of his hands holding him up so he doesn't crush me with his weight and the other lands on my side.

Our lips continue to fight for control and he wins- I'll always let him win, as if I'd actually stand a chance in any _one_ of the _nine_ Corellian hells. He groans into my mouth as he pries it open and slides his tongue inside. His tongue slides against my lips, first the top and then the bottom, before exploring my mouth and finally coming to wrap around mine.

I moan into his mouth and he shifts his body, bringing him closer to me and he raises himself just enough to bring him completely above me with his legs between mine. He pulls his tongue out of my mouth and his lips quickly follow. "You don't know how much I'd like to fuck you into this mattress right now." Eloquent, not.

But that's my Ani, perfect with his words...both dirty and clean, alike. And his words have the desired effect and my pussy clenches on its own.

He catches that, whether he somehow managed to notice or he gleaned it from my mind...he _knows_. "You're an open datacard to me, Angel." His forehead touches mine. "I knew we were destined to be together when I first saw you and I'll know it even fifty years from now when we're old and gray and _still_ madly in love- because I _am_ madly in love with you, Padmé Vader, and that's _not_ something I admit lightly."

Yes. My eyes are even mistier. Fuck this man is killing me. Inside and out. Killing me with his incredibly huge cock that tears me in half and killing me with his words that cut my knees out from under me.

Thank the Force I'm lying in bed and not standing. "I'm madly in love with you too," I admit, my voice quiet and soft and that's also something I wouldn't admit lightly- or admit at all, if I didn't mean it. "If there's something you should know about _me_ , its that I mean what I say and say what I mean."

He smiles against my lips and whispers, "I know." Of course he does, and that only makes me smile too. "I also know that we don't have time for any of this...we'll be exiting hyperspace in ten minutes and we'll be landing in about twenty. I suggest you use that time to take a quick shower to clean the smell of sex and me off of you and then change into something appropriate to reunite with your family." He doesn't need to tell me not to dress in any of the dresses I bought for his eyes alone, or the lingerie I bought when I saw them at the mall and couldn't resist.

I never saw myself as that kind of girl, but I had the freedom to buy whatever I wanted for the first time in my life and I knew that Ani would like to see me in them. He'd probably tear them right off like he did when we stepped foot into these quarters earlier, but at least I'd be able to see that dark hooded look in his eyes and on his face and know that I'd picked well.

I also bought toiletries and other stuff that I needed and didn't have, which was basically everything. Including birth control pills from an Emdee Droid, I'm not ready to be a mother any time soon and I don't know if Ani ever wants to be a father...we'll have to talk about that eventually.

But not now...now, I have to get cleaned up and dressed, just as Ani said. He nods in agreement, having clearly read my mind and kisses me again before rolling off of me and the bed. He starts to dress in that black dress uniform and cape and it doesn't escape my notice that he doesn't put on any underwear underneath his pants.

He catches me looking and smiles. "I'll be in the cockpit, don't take forever in there." I'm about to retort that I _don't_ take forever in the shower and refresher, when he grabs his shirt and cape and walks out the door so fast that he makes me have to swallow my retort down with a sigh.

Good thing I know he can read my mind, so he probably _did_ hear my retort, and that makes me feel a little better. Because he may be the Supreme Commander out _there_ and the dominant in our bedroom- wherever that may be, but I'm still his wife and you better believe that I won't just be a trophy wife.

I have a mind of my own and I'm not afraid to use it. I may kneel at a snap of his fingers and listen to his every dirty command, but that doesn't make me any less independent and it doesn't make me weak. I've felt that way long enough and Ani is already bringing the old me back, along with a new and improved version.

One that has a husband that is loving and caring and attentive to my needs. Needs that I didn't even know I had. But he did and he satisfied them all beyond anything I ever could've imagined. I owe that man everything and I'll make it my life's mission to show him just how much I love and care about him too.

I know _he_ already knows that, but I know my parents and family won't. I'll have to make it clear to them that if they want to be a part of my life, that they'll have to accept _him_ as my husband. It probably won't be easy, but they owe it to him for saving me, to at least try.

What I'm going to say and how I'm going to say all of this spins around in my mind as I go about taking a quick shower, washing the smell of sex and Ani off my skin and drying off when I'm done. I brush my teeth, brush my hair so that it's down and straight and apply some deodorant. I'm still naked when I step back out to our quarters and go through my bags to find something appropriate to wear.

I find a light blue dress that I liked and bought when I was shopping and make sure to wear matching lace bra and panties underneath that I bought to go along with it. I dig out a pair of heels that I also bought at the mall that matches my dress and I'm all ready to go...with two minutes to spare. I check myself over before nodding to myself and leaving the quarters to find Ani in the cockpit.

He must sense me coming. "Hey there, beautiful. Right on time," he spins around and takes me in hungrily, like he hadn't seen me in weeks instead of minutes. "Take a seat and buckle up, we're about to enter the atmosphere." I do as he commands, feeling his eyes on me the whole time.

Commander Keller pretends not to notice and busies himself with air traffic control when they come over the air.

"You're nervous." Ani says, its not a question. Then he spins back around to fly us safely through the atmosphere.

I sigh and wonder when it came down to this- _me_ being nervous of seeing my own family. My mom, my dad, my sister. Darred and the girls too. The girls. Shit. They have to be so much bigger now. When I last saw them they were still little and cute as a button, but now they're two years older and who knows if they'll even _remember_ me...

"Padmé," Ani draws me out of my mind. "You're their aunt, _of course_ they'll remember you. How can they not? You're amazing. I'm sure they missed you as much as the rest of your family...maybe even more."

This man. It's times like this that I'm glad he _can_ easily read my mind. "I hope your right," I sigh. I really do, because it will tear me up if they don't remember me. I'm sure Sola talked with them though, even if I only spoke to her last night. I can't imagine she would keep this between just her and our parents. She had to have told Darred, at the very least and I'm sure they told the girls together.

The shuttle shakes a little with turbulence but it quickly fades away and my breath whooshes out of me seeing Theed begin to come into visual range in the forward viewport. It looks exactly how I remember it. "It's beautiful." Ani says.

"The most beautiful city and planet in the galaxy, if you ask me." I could live here happily for the rest of my life, but my home is with Ani now.

Wherever he goes, my heart and home is with him.

It doesn't take long before we're landing and with a slight thud we're touching down in the Theed Spaceport. "Commander, bring Padmé to her family's house and I'll meet you there when I'm done seeing to a few things." Ani says, unbuckling himself from the crashwebbing and standing to his feet.

Commander Keller does the same. "Yes, my Lord." He nods and makes his way to the rear compartment to gather our belongings, leaving us alone in the cockpit.

Ani wraps his arms around me and brings me in for a big warm hug. He kisses my hair. "I have to handle some business first, then I'll come find you." He kisses my hair again and inhales my scent, greedily.

I wrap my arms around his waist and squeeze. "I'll miss you," its true. I've only known him for maybe a day now, I'm not sure about the time difference between here and Imperial Center, but I know that's how I feel.

He's my savior.

My husband.

My everything.

He kisses my hair again and wraps me up tighter in his arms. "I know, and I'll miss you too. But you need this time with your family and me showing up with you...no, it's for the best. Reunite with them, tell them what happened and then...and then, tell them about me, or wait for me to get there until you tell them. I'll leave that up to you. I trust your judgement. You know your family better than I do."

And that's what I'm afraid of. My family isn't exactly anti-Empire, but they are anti- _Palpatine_ and my dad used to run the Naboo Refugee Relief Movement. He's seen what the Empire does to some people, some planets...he isn't a fan of Ani's either.

But that was before.

 _Before_ he saved me.

 _Before_ he became my husband.

 _Before_ he became my _world_ , as cliche as that sounds. I never thought I'd be as lovesick as my sister was over Darred, but here I am...not even wanting Ani to leave my side, even when I know he's right and that this is for the best.

And the more that I think about it, the more I realize just how bad of an idea this was. "People change," Ani cuts into my doubts. "I can't say that your family will accept me, but you have to give them a chance. Sometimes people _will_ surprise you."

Ha. Yeah, like he himself did. "I know...and thank you." I lean my head against his wide chest and breathe in his scent. I need some of his strength and confidence right now. "I love you."

He tilts my chin up and lowers his head to mine. We kiss until I can't remember my own name and my knees begin to feel weak. He pulls away. "I love you too, now go ahead with the Commander, the Noghri and the droids, and take this. I'll call you when I'm done and on my way." He hands me a comlink that I've never seen before and keep a tight hold on it. "I'm speed dial number one." Of course he is.

I kiss him again and then he's giving me a push out the cockpit door to go and reunite with my family after a long two years that filled me with nothing but doubt about this day ever happening at all.

Commander Keller and the Noghri, Kohvrekhar and Ghazhak, are waiting for me at the bottom of the boarding ramp when I walk down it. "Are you ready, my Lady?" Commander Keller asks.

I nod seeing the landspeeder loaded and ready to go with R2 and C-3PO sitting in the back seat, the trunk open and full. "Yes and no..." _great_ , now I'm beginning to sound like Ani. I shake my head and smile. _Ani_. Just thinking about him makes me smile and feel better. "Yes, I'm ready Commander."

He nods and opens my door. I take my seat and he closes it, the Noghri, slap their chests and disappear into thin air. Commander Keller slams the trunk shut, then sits in the pilot's seat and begins our drive without even asking me for directions.

* * *

Half an hour later, we arrive.

We turn onto the familiar cobblestone street and everything looks exactly how I remember it. Two years hasn't changed a thing here.

Flowers.

Vines.

Hedges.

The yard... _nothing_ changed. It's as if everything here was in stasis for the last two years. I've changed in more ways than I can count, moreso in the last day alone and yet...yet, everything here went on as if nothing has changed at all.

I don't know whether to be happy about that, or not. I don't know anything right now, other than how apprehensive I feel about seeing my parents and family again. I already know what's going to happen. Ani said to give them a chance, that people change, but...

"My Lady?" Commander Keller opens my door for me and holds out a hand.

I take the offered hand and try to hide my feelings. Commander Keller doesn't let on, but he heard my conversation with Ani about how I felt about this. But he couldn't hear the doubts in my head, not like Ani could, and I already know how this will go.

It'll be sweet at first.

Hugs. Kisses. Crying. Then, they'll all treat me like I'm fragile, they'll ask me what happened. Where I've been. And I'm not ready for that. But I have to tell them. They need to know. They need to understand what happened, because if they don't, they won't find out about how Ani saved me.

I shouldn't _need_ to defend him, Sola surely didn't have to defend Darred, and mom and dad were both set up by _their_ moms. But Ani is Lord Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith and Supreme Commander of Imperial Forces.

He _isn't_ the classmate at university, or the boy next door, or the boy from wherever. He's a man, that's at least a few years older than me and is known infamously throughout the galaxy as being a cold ruthless warrior who kills indiscriminately. I can't believe that's true, Ani isn't that kind of man. He kills, sure, but not for the fun of it and not to be cruel.

He also isn't the man he's portrayed to be, just as Commander Keller told me himself before I met Ani face to face. Mom, dad and Sola don't know that though.

I sigh and shake my head. I have no time to waste and...something smells really _really_ good. Laughter comes from inside and I gain the courage to walk up the steps and knock on the familiar door like a guest, rather than a resident but...am I? I don't know anything anymore.

The door opens and I expect to see my mom, dad or sister but nope...I end up looking down into familiar blue eyes and long blond hair that are brighter and lighter than Ani's. _Ryoo._ And she's a _lot_ bigger than the three-year-old little girl she was when I last saw her.

Her big bright blue eyes narrow on me and then widen in recognition. "Aunt Padmé!" She throws her arms in the air and I scoop her up and squeeze her as tight as I can to me.

She's a lot heavier than I last remember too. Maybe fifteen or twenty pounds heavier. "Ryoo," I breathe and step inside the house.

"Aunt Padmé!" Pooja yells as she rounds the corner from the family room and she jumps on us. I laugh and bend down to scoop her up too.

Everyone else heard Pooja's loud shout and come out to join us in the doorway. I'm being hugged and kissed from every direction and there isn't a dry eye in the room. The girls are even crying in my arms.

I was expecting this and wouldn't have it any other way. I didn't know if I'd ever be seeing them again and they didn't even know I was alive until our call last night. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for them to hear that I've died...even when I clearly didn't.

My heart squeezes for them. I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of them, or Ani. I'd be a mess, and that's putting it lightly.

The hugs and kisses die down after a few minutes and we're all wiping our tears away and I'm setting down my nieces. Everyone is here. The whole family, even my grandmother, Ryoo Thule, my mom's mom and the namesake of my niece.

I guess everyone knows I'm alive, if they didn't believe it with their own eyes last night...or ears, when my parents and Sola told them, they surely believe it now. Ryoo and Pooja must've heard too, because it clicked pretty quickly for them, and I don't think they'd put the pieces together so quick if they believed I was dead.

I'm just glad they remember me, Ani was right about that. I should've known better than to doubt him, but they were only five and three before I was abducted, now they're seven and five.

"Padmé," Sola still looks like she's looking at a ghost. "I can't believe it's really _you_." She hugs me again and cries into my shoulder. I pat her on the back and cry into her hair. I hate seeing her like this, she's nine years older than me and was always the big sister I worshipped growing up.

Strong. Tenacious. Independent. She brought me with her everywhere like we were attached at the hip, and in a way, we were. I learned a lot from her and grew up wanting to be like her.

Beloved wife, loving mother. I want that and I wanted it even more when I saw how happy Darred made her and how happy she was as a wife and then a mother. I still remember the day she told me she was pregnant. She was twenty, I was eleven and she told me before she told anyone else, even before Darred.

It meant a lot to me and I couldn't help but be thrilled for her. I knew how much she wanted kids and wanted a girl, in particular. And she got two.

The question nags at me again. Does Ani _want_ kids? I'll live happily with him either way, I love him more than enough to be happy and at his side for the rest of my life with just _us_...but kids, _our_ kids, it just seems more real...more whole.

We'd be a family.

A _real_ family.

Sola nearly squeezes the life out of me and then draws back to look at me again. "Sola," I say, not really knowing _what_ to say to make her believe that it's really me, other than saying, "it's _really_ me." She just cries again and I do my best to console her.

Darred watches on, a small smile playing on his lips as he watches us. I can't imagine life was easy for him these past couple of years. He took me under his wing when he realized just how much I meant to Sola. He realized that we were sort of a package deal. He loved me like I was his little sister and I loved him like the big brother I never had.

We always got along great. He'd even run off some neighborhood boys who he didn't think were good enough for me. It was endearing. I'm not sure how he'd feel about Ani though. I just know he can _try_ to run him off but he won't succeed, when Ani sets his mind on something, he makes it his.

I'm the same way, and I won't let him run off even if he tries too.

Darred eventually comes to my rescue and pries his wife off of me gently. He shoots me a wink and ruffles my hair and walks Sola into the family room. Mom stands in the hall just feet away and she hugs me next.

"I missed you, dear." She says, squeezing me even tighter than Sola and this brings me back. She always hugs this way. She might not look all that strong but she is. Trust me.

I breathe in her familiar flowery scent and could smell it along with the food she's cooking. "I missed you too, Mom." I sniffle and she lets me go and smiles.

She leads me into the kitchen where dad, grandma and Commander Keller are. Dad's talking to the Commander and he seems to like him, he's even smiling with teary eyes. I can hear the girls in the other room, giggling and running around and I can hear C-3PO's voice along with the beeping and whistling of R2's.

It feels like home.

Same but different.

Different but the same.

I wouldn't have it any other way. But this is the easy part...I'm not sure if I'm ready for the hard part yet.

"Padmé," Mom calls me. "Come help me, dear." I smile and go help her, just like I used too, and this distraction helps me clear my mind. I might not be as good as her in the kitchen, but I'm _good._

Maybe I'll show Ani my cooking skills at the Lake House...if we ever get there. I shove down my doubt and just focus on cooking with my mom and sink back into my old, familiar routine.

* * *

Before I know it, dinner is served and we're all sitting around the dining room table and passing around the food bowls to stuff our plates. I fill mine up like I haven't eaten in years and I eat like I haven't eaten in years too.

Everyone seems to notice but no one says a thing. They just go and chatter about things as usual, thankfully leaving me out of the conversation, I feel all of their concerned eyes occasionally checking on me though. But this isn't the time or place to be discussing the past couple of years and I won't say anything in front of the girls.

They're too young and innocent to hear what I've been through. I wouldn't want to ruin their childhoods, and I wouldn't want to ruin anyone's appetite, including mine.

I do listen though.

Dad's still working as a teacher, before that he was a part-time professor at Theed University teaching microeconomics.

Mom retired. From the sound of it, I imagine that happened around the time of my disappearance and _supposed_ death...

Sola is more than happy being a housewife and stay at home mom, even though the girls are attending the house of learning now.

Darred is still an architect and is currently working on a project off-word.

And grandma is happily retired, she has been for many years now.

Commander Keller even tells everyone about some of his past and about some of his missions for the Imperial Navy. He even mentions Ani... _Lord Vader_ in some stories, stories that people wouldn't hear on the HoloNet News.

Stories of Ani saving lives and being the hero, I know he is. But I'm not surprised that my family ignores mention of him. I'm surprised they even allowed Commander Keller in, let alone let him sit at the table with us.

But that's who they are. They take care of their guests. Even if their guests _are_ Imperial Commanders.

I know it may sound like my family is sympathetic to the Rebellion, but they're hardly rebels, they're just not fans of the Empire either. My parents grew up with the Emperor... _before_ he was a politician and eventually Emperor. They knew him personally and dad never liked his political views, not then and not now.

Naboo hasn't always been democratic but the people have always valued their freedom here and they see Palpatine as a tyrant. I don't disagree with that. He _is_ a tyrant but they see Ani the same way and he's hardly anything like his _Master_.

But I don't say anything. I just keep eating my food until it's gone and eat dessert when mom brings it out. I clean up my mess when I'm done and so doesn't everyone else and then we all go into the family room and I know the hard part is nearly here.

It doesn't take a Sith Lord to feel others emotions, to feel their minds at work. I could see it as plain as day, Darred could too which is probably why he asks the girls if they want to go play in the backyard. They run out there with the droids and he nods to me in support and follows behind them.

Commander Keller stands next to me, uncertain. But this is my family, I can handle them. I nod for him to go join Darred, and he does. I take the spot that Sola pats next to her on the sofa and I'm feeling my nerves kick in as I take the seat between her and mom. Dad and grandma are sitting on the sides in their own recliners.

"So," Dad says, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his thighs. "Padmé, I just want to start by saying that I'm so glad you're home where you belong."

 _But not for long,_ I want to say but don't. Yet. This _was_ my home...still _is_ my home but I have another home now too.

Ani's my home.

I take a deep breath and can feel the weight of my family, all bearing down on me. Nobody asked me directly where I was or what happened but I could see the questions on all of their faces and just decide to get on with it.

Ani should be here soon enough and I have to tell them all before he arrives. I don't want it to be any more awkward than it has to be. Even if they don't recognize him without the cloak and cowl and yellowish red eyes.

I start my story, starting with when I was walking home from Sola's after I babysat her kids and was snatched up by the stormtroopers. Sola's sniffling already, and I begin to wonder if she's taking this so hard because she blamed herself? It was hardly her fault and I make sure to point that out.

"The stormtroopers would've captured me regardless, if not then, then maybe the next day or the day after that or the day after _that_." I point out. "They just saw the opportunity then and snatched me off the-"

"Off the street because of _me_!" Sola exclaims, sobbing. "If I just waited until Darred got home before going to shop...then this-"

" _This_ would've happened _regardless_ , Sola." I cut her off. I won't let her blame herself. Only one person is to blame and its not her- it's Moff Panaka. "It was only a matter of _when_. This isn't your fault and I don't want you to keep blaming yourself. I'm alive, I'm well and _honestly_? I've never been happier."

That shuts her up and I get weird looks from everyone. But I ignore their looks and continue my story. I tell them about the twenty long months in captivity, and then tell them that I was sold away to Jabba the Hutt.

"I'll _kill_ him!" Dad swears and I've never seen him this upset. Or hear him threaten the life of anyone before. That's just not who he is. "Selling you away like a piece of _furniture_?"

I felt the same way when I exploded on Ani before he surprised me. I'm sure Ani was just as upset and would like to exactly what dad- wait, is _that_ what he's doing? Killing the Moff?

Huh. I oddly find myself not caring and that's not normal for _me_. I used to volunteer for the Refugee Relief Movement back when dad ran it and he always taught us to have compassion for others. But I don't have any compassion for the Moff. He abducted me and sold me away to be used as a slave girl for Jabba the Hutt. For four months I had to wear skimpy clothing and be held on a leash like a domesticated animal by a _Hutt_.

I swear sometimes I could _still_ smell him. It's only been two and a half weeks though since I was bought by Madam Sandi and then bought and freed by Ani...

"Are you _smiling_?" Sola's eyes widen and I can feel my cheeks heat up. "Oh my Force! You _are_! You're blushing too!"

I ignore her and keep on with my story. How I was Jabba's slave girl and then how a sex trafficker bought me and everyone's mood darkens and I even hear mom and grandma sniffle.

"But none of you have to worry or feel bad for me." I assure them. "While _Madam_ Sandi was breaking me in, I was bought and freed...and I fell in love and got married to the man who freed me."

 _"_ _What!"_ Sola shouts. "You're married and didn't invite _me_?" she punches my arm- hard. Her eyes are red and puffy, tears still slide down her cheeks but she's smiling, too.

"Ow!" I cry and rub my arm. "It just _happened_. I had no idea I'd fall in love with him at first sight and marry him. He wasn't what I expected and he _did_ save me. But that's _not_ why I married him." And I don't want them thinking it is. "I'm sure you can imagine I wasn't in a very good place these last couple of years. I was forced into slavery and _sex_ slavery, I thought that's what the rest of my life would be like until I was killed or died...but I was saved before anything bad could happen to me."

Or _worse_ , I should say. I'd consider being abducted and held against my will for twenty months, forced into slavery and sex slavery to be pretty bad. But it could've and _would've_ been worse if it wasn't for Ani.

"You can't just stop there!" Sola says at the same time the comlink beeps and vibrates.

Saved by the beep. I squeeze the comlink in my hand and stand to my feet. "I have to take this, I'll be right back." I don't give them time to say otherwise and make my way out towards the kitchen and flip the comlink open and accept the call.

"Ani?" It's only audio, so I can't see him and I don't know his frequency...but I assume it's him.

I'm right. "Its me Angel," I can hear a smile in his voice and an audible sigh. "I'm done with my business and on my way over to your folks house."

A tingle runs through me as his voice washes over me. Low. Deep. Baritone. His voice grounds me. "I told them about you, but...I didn't tell them who you are... _yet_."

He's silent.

I don't like the silence. "It's not that I'm ashamed or anything, I was just getting to who you are when you called me." I'm quick to add and he surprises me by chuckling. "What?"

"Angel, I wasn't mad or doubting you." He says, wind blows in the background like he's traveling at a fast speed. "I told you that I trust your judgement, and I do. I trust _you_ , Padmé...and if you want to wait until I get there so we could face them together, I'll be happy too." He pauses. "We're a team now, you and me and I can defend and take care of myself. I don't need you to fight my battles for me, I'm a grown ass man and I've been fighting for myself-"

"But you're _not_ by yourself." I interrupt him, his perfect words and sweetness hitting me right in the heart. "Like you said, we're a _team_ now. Your battles are _my_ battles, too."

He's silent for a minute and I don't know if he's going to respond. Then he does. "Did I ever tell you that I love you?" I blush and smile. "Are you blushing? I think you're blushing but I can't quite tell." I nod but he can't see me. "So you _are_ , I can feel you nodding your head. I can feel other things too..." his voice drops lower, more seductive and I have to squirm to not dip my hand down into my damp panties.

He's not even here and he knows me so well. He can feel me nodding my head. Feel how I feel...he's a lot more powerful than I gave him credit for.

What else can he do?

"I'll tell you what _else_ I can do, but I'd rather show you in person." The wind dies down in the background over our connection. "I'm at the front door...and don't worry, I won't show you what you're thinking about until we're all _alone_."

I shiver and end the transmission. Ani's _here_. At the front door. My feet move on their own on autopilot, then I'm at the front door and open it. Ani's standing there in the doorway in his black robe and cape like I last saw him. His long blond hair is windswept but still perfect.

Like always.

He steps forward and grabs my hands and squeezes gently. His warm forehead touches mine. "Hi Angel," he whispers against my lips.

My lips are on his in an instant and my arms wind around his neck. He tilts his head and our connection deepens. I know I need to stop this before I do something I'll regret, but then a throat clears from behind me and I jump and turn to find an amused Sola staring right at us.

* * *

 **A/N: If you liked this and haven't already, please follow, favorite and leave a review! The next chapter is currently being written and will be in Vader's POV! We'll see what he was up too before he meets up with Padmé at her folks house and then we'll go on and see how the family reacts when they find out just who he is...**

 **What did you think of the reunion? About Ani's words of reassurance to Padmé? It may seem like Vader is more like Anakin than a true Dark Lord of the Sith but it's not entirely out of the realm of possibility for a Sith to love, and as I've said before, I believe they were always meant to be together, regardless of their backgrounds. We'll also get a peek at Vader being a true Dark Lord of the Sith in the next chapter...and he'll do things we've never seen or heard of Vader being able to do before...other than being able to feel how his wife feels and being able to so easily read her mind...**

 **The next chapter will be posted if not next weekend, then the next. It just depends on how fast I'm able to write out this next chapter.**

 **Please leave a review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** **Sorry for the long wait between chapters. I broke this chapter into two, I'm currently working on the second part now. This chapter starts basically where last chapter ended, just in Vader's POV and I didn't include the whole gruesome bloody scene of Vader going all badass Sith mode against Panaka. He briefly references it, but I will include a flashback in the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Fifty Shades of Vader: Ch. 5**

* * *

 ** _Darth Vader_**

Padmé opens the front door of her folks house and my heart does this funny thing inside my chest that I never felt before and I crack a genuine smile at finally being with her again, at feeling her presence surround me and ground me like an anchor.

We've only been separated for a couple of hours and it felt like years. What am I going to do in the future when I have missions that take me light years away from her? I can't bring her with me. I can't have her stay on the _Executor_ while I'm working.

What kind of life would that be for her? No, as much as it may pain me, I'll have to learn how to live apart from her...but not now. We have a week together, a week to get everything out of our systems before we return back to Imperial Center, back to reality.

Back to the _real_ world, not this fantasy world that I've been living in since her hologram floated before my eyes and I made her mine. I'm still waiting for that, waiting for the other shoe to drop...it always does where I'm concerned.

But it hasn't happened yet. Padmé's real and standing before me. Her big brown eyes scanning every inch of me like she hasn't seen me in years too, and I smile even wider at the effect I have on her, like the effect she has on me.

I grab her hands in mine, twine our fingers together and bend my head down to hers so our foreheads touch. "Hi Angel," I whisper against her soft lips and then her lips are on mine and her arms wind around my neck. I groan against her lips and tilt my head to deepen our connection. I know I should stop this before we both get carried away but-

A throat clears from behind Padmé and she jumps and turns and we find an obviously amused woman watching us. She's about a decade older than Padmé, taller and a little wider too. She has the same brown eyes and dark hair as Padmé. This has to be her sister.

The woman I assume to be her sister, smiles first at Padmé and then at me and steps forward to stand beside Padmé. " _You_ must be my little sister's husband," the woman says, confirming her identity as she looks me over from head to toe before her eyes resettle on mine. Then she pounces on me and squeezes me tight, like I'm a long lost friend that she missed and is happy to see.

I'm shocked for a second, unsure what to do. I look at Padmé and she smiles and nods in encouragement and I take the hint and hug her sister back. I've never even hugged anyone before Padmé, but with Padmé...everything just feels natural.

Just like breathing or using the Force.

It's different with her sister. More forced maybe? I can't exactly say but then her sister pulls back and her smile doesn't fade. "Come in," she steps aside to let me in and Padmé grabs one of my hands in hers and squeezes.

Her eyes shine with gratitude and a job well done, it seems like her sister likes me so far. At least until she finds out just _who_ I am...I'm sure things will change then. Because it's not like I'm just anyone off the street, anyone that they'd easily be able to get to know and accept into their family.

I'm Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith.

Supreme Commander of Imperial Forces.

Second in Command of a galaxy spanning Empire.

I'm hardly just _anyone_ off the street and that's enough to give any family reason for concern when it has to do with their youngest daughter, their little sister, marrying _me_.

But fuck, I won't let them take her away from me. I won't _hurt_ them, but I won't give them any leverage or ammunition to use against me, either. I know I've done plenty over the years, but everything I _did_ was for the Empire.

The Empire that raised me, took care of me and made me strong since I was just a weak, young innocent boy.

If they can't accept my loyalty and love for the Empire and for their daughter, and sister, then that's their problem. I won't keep Padmé from them, I'm not that cruel, _at least not to my wife,_ but she's her own person and I felt her mind at work back on the shuttle, she was considering cutting off all contact with them if they _didn't_ accept me into their family.

I won't let her give up or ignore her family for me though, just like I won't demand loyalty or respect from anyone, I won't demand their trust. I'll have to _earn_ their trust, and I can only do that if they give me a _chance._

I'm out of my element here as Padmé guides me down the hall and into a large, comfortable family room. Three people are already sitting down in the room.

An older man with salt and pepper hair and blue eyes that I imagine is her father, sits on a recliner next to the sofa. A woman that looks a lot like Padmé and her sister, just older with worn and haggard features...but is still beautiful, sits on the sofa. I can imagine Padmé looking a lot like her when she's older...and then there's a woman that looks like the rest of the Naberrie women, just even older with gray hair and brown eyes that are clearly a trait of the Naberrie women, and she's sitting in another recliner on the other side of the sofa.

All three of them stand and give me a look over, scrutinizing me with narrowed eyes, like Padmé's sister did. I wonder what's on their mind, but refrain from putting my curiosity to work. I'm not sure I want to know.

The Naberrie patriarch steps forward first and extends his hand. I put mine in his and squeeze, he has a firm grip. I squeeze just as firm, if not firmer and he lets my hand go after shaking mine.

It doesn't escape my notice that he holds his hand with his other and steps back. Shit...did I hurt him? It's not a very good first impression if I did. Not that I truly give a fuck what these people think of me...except that I _do_. Just not for me, for Padmé. I don't need people to _like_ me. I just need people- _my_ people to do as their told and obey my orders- to fear me and fear the consequences for failing in their assigned tasks.

But Padmé's family _aren't_ my people and I want her to reconnect with her family and if that means me being on my best behavior...then so be it.

The Naberrie patriarch chuckles under his breath and looks over to his wife. "The kid's got a firm handshake, I'll give him that." It seems like I've earned his respect there.

Good. Padmé's mother walks over to me next and gives me a smile I can only describe as warm and she gives me a hug. I'm gentle with her, like I was with Padmé's sister. And then I hug Padmé's grandmother next.

Padmé introduces everyone to me, confirming my suspicions of who they are, even if I can feel it through the Force and then she looks at me to introduce me to her family.

This is the hard part.

I wonder if they'll regret hugging me and shaking my hand? I guess I'll find out.

Padmé squeezes my hand and nods to me. "Mom, Dad, Sola, Grandma, this is my husband." She pauses. "You probably don't recognize him without his cloak and hood on but he's Lord Vader..."

Silence.

Silence.

More silence.

It seems like time itself is frozen.

Padmé leans closer to me. I lean a little closer to her for reassurance that no matter what happens, I'll always be here.

I'm not leaving her side.

No. Matter. What.

We're a team now, just like I told her over the comlink and just like she said back to me. I just don't want her to get hurt all over again, except this time by her _family_.

The people who are _supposed_ to be there for you regardless of the decisions you make in life. The people who are _supposed_ to love you unconditionally. The people who are always _supposed_ to have your back.

The silence continues until finally..." _what_?" her father says, clearly stunned. "He's _way_ too young to be Lord Vader, and he doesn't even have his eyes!"

Doesn't have his- _my_ eyes, huh?

I sink back into the deep dark abyss of emotions that consumed me earlier when I stormed the Moff's private residence- and gasps slide into my ears. If they need proof that I am who I say I am, I'll give it to them by showing them my reddish amber eyes- as requested.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, letting my love for Padmé and Padmé's love for me wash over me before saying, "Padmé and I wouldn't lie to any of you about me being Lord Vader if I _wasn't_ him. I know the reputation my name carries among the stars, and it is well deserved. I won't stand before you and tell you that everything you heard about me is a lie, because it isn't. I _am_ a dangerous man. I _am_ ruthless. I _am_...a lot of things. But I never harmed or killed any innocents." _Directly at least, or without purpose._ But I don't say that out loud, instead I pull Padmé closer to my side and breathe in her angelic feminine scent. "And I would _never_ harm Padmé." Padmé squeezes my hand lovingly and I smile down at her as she smiles up at me before turning my attention back to her family. "I love her...and she loves me."

Padmé buries herself farther into my side in confirmation of her feelings for me and her family sees this. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and kiss her hair, inhale her sweet intoxicating angelic scent again, just because I can.

Then I continue, "I won't ask that you just accept us and welcome me into your family...no." I shake my head. "I'm not that foolish, or that naive. I only ask that you give me a _chance_ to prove myself, to prove to all of you that I really _do_ love Padmé and that I won't ever harm her or let any harm befall her, because of our association."

I can't think of anything else to add. I said what I had to say and now it's up to them to either kick me out...or give me a chance that I probably don't deserve.

The decision is entirely there's to make.

And silence once again consumes the room.

Padmé sighs and grabs my hand after the silence stretches on too long. "I'm going to show An...my husband, my room." Padmé pauses, catching herself from saying the name that only _she_ can call me. "Come on," she tugs on my hand and I follow her out of the room, down the hall to a set of stairs leading up and then left down another hall and into a room at the end.

Padmé's in front of me and once I walk in, I close the door behind us with my free hand and tug her back with my hand that's still holding hers, she turns around at my tug and I have her up against the wall next to the door and curl my free hand around the back of her neck and then my lips are crashing down on hers. I don't know what's going on in her head, I had too much going on in my own to see, but I know she needs this just as much as I do.

I get lost in her lips and her arms twine around mine, I grope her ass and haul her up into my arms so she's more level with me. I tilt my head to the side and dive further into her touch, licking her bottom lip with my tongue and forcing my way into her mouth.

She moans and I grind my hips against hers with a grunt, letting her feel just how turned on I am. I don't care where we are or who's downstairs, I can care even less if they hear me fuck their youngest daughter against the wall of her childhood bedroom.

The thought amuses me, but Padmé pulls away with a bruised and swollen mouth and panting for air with quick, shallow breaths that make her breasts do some pretty amazing things against my chest. "We- we can't do this...not here." I know she's right but still...

That doesn't mean I don't _want_ too.

I turn to face away from her so I'm not tempted to kiss her all over again and take this to the next level. I take in the room we're in and have to admit that while I haven't known Padmé for all that long, but this room...its all her. Holograms of her and her family hang up on the wall. Certificates she's earned and tests she aced hang all over...and none of this surprises me.

It's who she is.

I'm the complete opposite. Padmé probably had this room for years, maybe throughout her whole childhood. She'd have a lot of memories- _good_ memories and a family who loves and takes care of her.

I didn't have that and my Palace is hardly _home_. It's just a place I sleep at sometimes, and not a place I really like to be at. I'm more home on my Super Star Destroyer than I ever was there. But we're together now. Maybe we can make the Palace home? Or the fortress retreat? That's more of a home, like I told her before, than the Palace could ever be. I'll have to think on that later, now...

 _Now_ , I just want to be here with Padmé. "I missed you." I tell her, enjoying the comfort of her petite body in my arms, her plush round breasts with those hard nipples rubbing against my chest, her flat belly against mine, her legs tightly wrapped around my waist and her arms wrapped around the back of my neck.

I can live happily like this for the rest of my life.

Padmé smiles. "I missed you too," she tells me with a gentle kiss on the lips.

It'd be so easy just to fuck her right here against the wall. I know she's wearing panties, but I could easily rip those off her or move them to the side to give my dick access. Then I could use the Force to unbuckle my belt, unsnap the button, lower my fly and surge inside her soaking wet pussy. I groan just thinking about it, because that's as far as that can go.

" _Don't_ even think about it," Padmé's face is stern but her brown eyes shine with amusement. She must know exactly what I want- what I _need,_ her pussy wrapped tightly around my dick as I thrust into her repeatedly and without mercy until she finally cries out in pleasure and cums all over my dick as I cum deep inside her.

It's a real shame that she won't let me. I'd make her feel unbelievable and it'll surely relieve her of some of that tension building up in her shoulders...but I won't push her. I can understand her hesitation.

Their silence downstairs spoke volumes.

And Padmé made it clear that she didn't approve by bringing me up here to her childhood bedroom. Not for me to fuck her until all she thought about was how good I make her feel, but because she wanted to either show me her room and how you're supposed to decorate one, or she wanted to give them some time to digest things.

I bend my head a little to reconnect our foreheads and her eyes are on mine. "What's on your mind?" I decide to put my thoughts into words and pet her hair absently with one of my hands.

Padmé sighs, her breath tickling my lips. "I knew how they'd react, I was just...well, you said that sometimes people will surprise you." She smiles. "You did, more than I ever could've hoped." Her smile turns sad. "But my family didn't change at all...I've been gone for two years! They thought I was dead and now I'm back...and..."

"Maybe they just need some time to digest things...let them." I shrug one of my shoulders before continuing, "They thought you were dead for two years like you said, Padmé and then found out you were alive last night and we surprise them today with you being here...and me being with you. I'm sure it's a shock for them to find out their youngest daughter is married, especially to me."

Padmé nods against my forehead. "You don't have to defend them, you know." She kisses the tip of my nose. "But I love you for it, it's sweet."

 _Sweet?_ I'm the complete opposite of that word. _Padmé's_ sweet, I'm...not. I set her straight in no uncertain terms. "I don't give a fuck about your family, Padmé. I don't care if they like me or hate me. I only care about two things in life- the Empire and _you_. I'm only defending _them_ because I know how much they mean to you and I know that despite what you say or think, you need them in your life, just like I need _you_."

I mean every word of that. Padmé's happiness is paramount. I take care of what's mine, both the Empire and my wife. If I need to be that voice for her, then so be it.

But I'm _not_ sweet. If she was anyone else, I would've strangled her slowly for saying such a thing, then snapped her neck.

"I need you too," Padmé says, petting my hair like I am hers. "I need you more than I ever thought I'd need anyone."

I can't stop myself, I bring our lips back together and wrap my hand in her hair to pull her head back at an angle. I squeeze her ass in the palm of my other hand and she moans against my lips. Her hand tightens in my hair and I grunt in approval, grinding my hips against hers.

I won't go any further than what we're doing right now but I want her to know how turned on I am. I want her to know what kind of effect she has on me, and I know it's the same one that I have on her. I don't need to dip my fingers in her tight pussy to feel just how wet I know she is...but I can't help myself.

I have no self-control over my libido when it comes to her.

My hand slides over the curve of her ass, over her hip, up her dress and my fingers move the lace panties to the side and I slide two fingers inside her tight wet heat. She moans against my lips, her head falls back against the wall and I bury my face in her neck, licking, nipping and kissing the exposed skin there.

My dick is throbbing in my pants, I'm leaking too. Everything about her turns me on, and when we're like this? I can't slow down or put on the brakes, I can only pull the throttle back and accelerate. I slide my fingers in and out of her tight pussy and start rubbing my thumb in rough circles on her clit. Her legs are still wrapped around my waist and only get tighter and tighter as her orgasm quickly builds, her hips grind down on my hand.

I can feel a presence approaching us, but still can't stop. I rub my thumb faster and harder. Slide my fingers in and out of her faster and deeper, and crook my fingers to hit that _one_ spot inside of her- and she gasps as she cums all over my fingers and into my hand.

Her pulse is quick and erratic under my tongue and lips and I lick a trail up her artery, to her jaw and back to her lips. "Feel any better?" I smugly ask, seeing her beautiful face all flushed and red.

She answers with a toe-curling kiss and her breathing slows as our lips lock together to become one...and that's when we hear a knock on the door. I curse under my breath and waste no time fixing her panties and her dress and set her back down to her feet. I clean my hand that's wet with her cum with my tongue, then slide it into the pocket of my trousers and use my other hand to smooth my dress uniform and hair.

Padmé answers the door and it's her sister, Sola. Sola steps in and closes the door behind her. Padmé and I both watch her closely, she looks nervous, she's biting her bottom lip and her hand keeps clenching and unclenching at her side.

"Padmé-" she stops and shakes her head, padding over to the window to look outside. It's early evening here on Naboo, the sun is still up, the sky is an array of colors. "Mom and Dad don't approve. They-"

Padmé doesn't listen, she's already out the door and I'm right behind her. She storms down the stairs and I don't need to be Force-sensitive to sense how angry she is, it's written all over her beautiful features, her anger is singing all around her. Her parents and grandmother must see it too, and if they didn't, they surely do hear it...

"You don't _approve_?!" Padmé yells, her arms crossed over her chest. I step beside her and wrap my arm around her shoulder in silent support. "You don't get to decide _who_ I fall in love with. You also don't get to decide what I choose to do with _my_ life. I'm an adult, and I _love_ my husband. If you want anything to do with me, then you'll accept this. If not..."

Padmé doesn't finish, she just looks up at me. Her face is still red, but it's not flushed from me making her cum. Its from anger. I squeeze her shoulder, no matter what she says or decides, I'll support her.

One hundred percent.

Even if I don't agree with it. This is her family, her life, her decision.

Padmé sinks into my touch and continues, "If not...then this will be the last time you see me. We're going to the Lake House for the week, _don't_ bother us," she ends with that and grabs my hand and we move to leave.

Commander Keller must've heard the commotion from outside, because he meets us out front next to the landspeeder they took out earlier and my speederbike.

"Padmé...everything okay?" A man with light blond hair and dark blue eyes asks. Two little girls stand on either side of him with their little hands wrapped around his, their eyes are wide and looking up at me curiously.

Padmé shakes her head. "No, Darred. I'm sure you heard everything I said."

Darred nods and turns to look at me. "Darred Naberrie," he introduces himself to me with a tilt of his chin. "I'm Sola's husband. You must be Lord Vader."

"I am," I confirm, my left cum-free hand still in Padmé's.

"I would say welcome to the family..." Darred shrugs. "But take it from me, they'll come around. The last couple of years...it was tough on them. It was tough on all of us. We thought we lost you, Padmé." His voice changes, thickens. His eyes well up with tears but he blinks them back. "I'm glad to see you're okay and happy. If your husband makes you happy and you love him as you so obviously do, and since he clearly loves you too, I approve. Not that you _need_ my approval, of course."

Padmé's hand leaves mine and she walks over to her brother-in-law and hugs him. He lets go of his daughters hands and hugs her back. She hugs her nieces after and they hug her back and snuggle into their aunt's warmth.

I'm jealous of them right now, but when she stands and turns back to look at me and gestures with a tilt of her head for me to join her, I do and forget all about my jealousy. She laces her fingers back through mine and introduces me to her nieces. "Ryoo, Pooja, I'd like you for two to meet a man that's very important to me. This is my husband-"

"Lord Vader." The younger one, Ryoo, I think, finishes for her.

Padmé nods. "That's right. _Ani_ ," Padmé says my name so quietly I don't think anyone but I could hear her, "I'd like for you to meet my nieces. Ryoo and Pooja."

I have no experience with kids and I have no interest in them. But these kids aren't just _any_ kids. These kids are Padmé's nieces. I crouch down closer to their height and extend my left hand for them to shake but instead of shaking my hand, they both rush me and wrap their little arms around me in acceptance. I wrap my arms back around them and look up at Padmé and Darred in shock.

They're both smiling back at me and Darred looks quite pleased with himself, perhaps a bit smug. I can care less though. The innocence and the love I feel emanating from these little girls is enough to make me sink into their hug and give them the best I got.

After a minute they release me and squeal like the little girls they are when R2 and 3PO find us. R2 beeps and whistles and spins around as the girls run around him and I don't think I've ever seen that droid act so happy before.

Padmé's back at my side and she wraps an arm around my waist. "Thank you," she says as we watch the girls run around with R2.

I kiss her dark head, drape my arm around her shoulder. "For what?"

Padmé's eyes meet mine. "For being so sw... _nice_ to my nieces." My eyes narrow on hers, her eyes feign innocence but at least she didn't say the word.

I cock an eyebrow. "They're _sweet_ girls," and I leave it at that.

After a few minutes, Darred calls out to his daughters and we say our goodbyes. R2 and 3PO hop in the backseat of the landspeeder and I hold the door open for Padmé to sit in the front passenger seat. I take the driver's seat and we begin our drive to the docks where I already had Commander Keller arrange a water speeder for us.

Commander Keller follows behind us on my speederbike and its quiet the whole way there. I keep my left hand on the steering wheel and my right hand around Padmé's left.

When we arrive, I shut the speeder off and step out and walk around to open Padmé's door for her. I offer her my hand and she takes it and stands. Commander Keller takes care of getting the key for us and hands it over.

"Thank you, Commander." I take the key. "Take the week for yourself, just keep your comlink on and keep me apprised of anything vital. All meetings can wait until we return to Imperial Center and keep our location between us."

"Of course, my Lord."

I nod to him and begin to unload our luggage from the trunk and pack up the water speeder which has more than enough room for all of us. The Noghri decloak and join us onboard.

Once we're all onboard, all of us except for the Commander, we begin our ride to the Lake House.

* * *

Padmé falls asleep on the way here. Her head is buried into my side, my arm is wrapped protectively around her and my free hand is on the motor control.

The Lake House that she told me about on the way over here before she fell asleep is exactly as she described. I could see why she wanted to have our honeymoon here. It truly is beautiful.

I pull us up to the dock and stir Padmé awake. The Noghri hop off and tie us to the dock and then cloak and begin their rounds. Padmé sits up on her own and I stand up and step up onto the wooden dock and help her up. The droids are next, R2 doing it himself and then I use the Force to grab the luggage.

Padmé smiles and shakes her head at my use of the Force. I shrug and lace our fingers together and we walk up the long flight of the wooden stairs. We pass flower beds, hanging vines and a garden that's full of various flowers and vegetables and then finally reach the beautifully designed balcony that wraps around the entire front of the property.

Padmé leans against the wooden rail and I lean against railing next to her, lowering the luggage. The lake shimmers as the light from the moons shine off the surface. The mountains all rise up behind the lake and I can hear a waterfall out in the distance.

I step a little closer to Padmé so that our arms touch and she gives a smile. "How are you feeling?" I can see the pain in her smile, even though she's trying to hide it.

She sighs, looking at me and then out at the shimmering lake beyond. "Can we not talk about this tonight? I just want to be here...with _you_."

"Okay, but we _will_ talk about this." I let her know how serious I am with my tone, then I lift her over my shoulder and lift our luggage with the Force and we head inside.

She laughs as I carry her in and she gives me directions that lead us upstairs and into a room we're taking over for the week. I lower her to the pads of her feet, lower the luggage next to what looks like the closet and kick the door closed behind us and then I snap my fingers.

Like the good girl she is, she drops to her knees before me and I unsnap my cape, let it fall to the floor and I take my time undressing myself. Her eyes stay on the floor, her head bent. I stand behind her and toss my clothes, item by item onto a chair on the side of the room and pile up my clothes, leaving my lightsaber on the small round table next to the chair.

I walk back around in front of Padmé, naked and her face turns red. There will be a time where seeing me so won't have such an affect on her, she'll be just as dirty as me and me running my fist up and down my thick length won't even phase her. So I'll enjoy it while it lasts and work my hardest to rid her of her inexperience as quickly as possible.

"Stand up, undress yourself." She gets right to it, standing to her feet and taking off her dress, it falls to the floor. " _Slowly_ ," I order, wanting to enjoy this before she stands before me just as naked as I am.

She reaches back and unclasps her bra, it falls to the floor to reveal her perfect round breasts, rosy pink and her nipples are as hard as kyber crystals.

Her panties are next, she hooks her thumb on either side and pushes them down her thighs and legs.

And then she's naked and her pussy is glistening with how wet she is. "You fucked yourself with your fingers before right?" I know she did but want to hear her speak for herself.

She nods. "Yes, Sir."

Good. "Get up there in bed, lie down and spread your legs nice and wide for me." I follow her to the bed and lie flat on my belly, my elbows on either side of me to hold me up as I settle between her feet. She looks down at me from where her head lies and I can see my reddish amber eyes shining in her brown. "Show me what you used to do to get yourself off."

I never saw her face turn as red as it is right now but I'm dead serious and touching yourself is nothing to be ashamed about. How else are you supposed to know what you like?

She slowly reaches down, her small hand slides down her flat belly, over the thin layer of dark hairs at the apex of her thighs and her index and middle finger start to rub her clit slowly.

Her eyes flutter closed and a soft moan escapes those luscious lips. I growl low in my throat, wanting to be the one to make her eyes flutter closed, to be the one she moans for. But I want this too, so I watch closely as she traces her clit with her fingers in a feather soft touch and then slowly slides a finger around the rim of her pussy.

She spreads her legs a little wider and her head falls back. Her moans crack something inside me and I'm a hair-trigger away from snapping and reminding her that she belongs to _me_ in mind, _body_ and spirit.

Her fingers are wet as she dips them inside her tight pussy and pulls them out for me to see. I grab a hold of her delicate wrist and lick her fingers, suck them into my mouth and savor her sweet feminine taste.

The taste of her on my tongue ignites a fire inside me and I grab her by the hips and spin her over so her ass is in the air and her face is in the pillow. I hover above her and line myself up with her entrance from behind and sink myself inside her until I'm balls deep.

Like I said, I have no self-control over my libido when I'm with her. The taste of her on my tongue was too much, her pussy all pink and wet and perfect was too much for me to just watch and let her have all the fun.

" _Ani_!" She squeals and I slap her ass and push her head into the pillow with my other hand and begin to fuck her into the mattress like I told her I wanted to on the shuttle ride here. I plan on making good on my word and claiming her in a way I haven't yet. I want her to feel the power deep inside me, my strength, the depths of my passion for her and only her.

I don't hold anything back and I have no doubt that she'll be hurting for days to come if I don't- I shake my thoughts away and just focus on this moment with my wife.

Me fucking her. That's all I want to focus on and that is all I focus on as I fuck into her sweet little pussy until my balls slap her folds and then I retreat so only the crown of my dick is inside her before fucking back deep inside her core.

Padmé's voice is raw, throaty, her moans are more screams than anything and I feel her body tighten under my hands, her pussy wraps tighter around my dick and my balls draw up tight as I cum inside her and she cums with a loud, " _Ani!"_

I ride out my orgasm and slow my punishing thrusts in and out of her little body until I'm done and then I fall down onto the bed next to her and just stare up at the ceiling.

I went too far. If she had a safe word, I'm sure she would've used it then. I held the back of her head down into the pillow hard enough to leave a bruise and fucked into her hard and deep enough to cause her a lot more pain-

Yet, she didn't tell me to stop or tell me to slow down. I told last time that if I'm too rough, to tell me to stop or slow down and I will.

Did she...I don't even want to entertain the thought that she may like it rough. If so...she's definitely my dream girl and more perfect than she already is.

I finally roll to my side and meet her gaze. Her skin is covered in a sheen layer of sweat. Her brown hair is a mess from where my hand was. Her ass has a red mark from when I slapped her. In other words? She's undeniably perfect.

I lean over to press a kiss against her forehead and slide closer to her. "I..."

She doesn't let me speak. She raises her hand and presses a finger against my lips. I lick it and suck it into my mouth. "You're insatiable," she shakes her head against the pillow and smiles. "And I don't want you to say it. I don't want you to heal me either."

She must see the confusion written on my face...because I sure as hell feel it. Why wouldn't she want me to heal her?

"I'm new to this, Ani." She doesn't have to remind me of that. "And I want to feel what it's like. I like what we have. I like seeing you..." she shrugs. "You know? Untamed? Unleashed? Passionate? Carnal? I like seeing and feeling your power and strength and... _body_." She looks down at my body and admires my masculine form, her gaze pausing at my dick that never seems to soften when she's around or crosses my mind and then lowers to my muscular thighs, legs dusted in fine blond hair.

I feel a rush of desire flood through my veins and rush downward to my dick. "If you don't stop looking at me like that..." I don't get to finish my warning before my lips are on hers and I push her over onto her back and hover above her. "You're beautiful, so _damn_ beautiful." I take her lips in mine and map her lips, trace them with my tongue, feel their softness and texture and want to feel them wrapped around my dick.

Pushing myself up, I kneel above her breasts and fist my dick, guiding it to her mouth. She closes her mouth and gives me an innocent look. I growl and give her what she wants, me untamed. Unleashed. Passionate. Carnal. I show her my power and strength when I grab her by her chin, her jaw and force her mouth open...and then guide my dick inside her open and willing mouth.

Her lips curl into a smile and she wraps her lips tightly around my dick. My eyes fall closed and my head falls back. Her lips feel incredible. I thrust my hips slowly in her mouth to give her more and more of me and slowly pull back. I keep at this, slowly giving her more and more of me, only to pull back almost all the way out, teasing her.

And she finds one of my weaknesses in the process. The crown of my dick and its sensitivity. I grunt as she gives it the attention it craves and then I thrust deep to the back of her mouth and the soft of her throat and pull back out.

Her eyes begin to water and I push her to her limits. She gags on my dick as I slide in even further and then pull back out and I do it again and feel her exhale through her nose. Good girl. I slide even further in and I've never felt so amazing. I grip her hair and raise her head a little higher and hold her still as I fuck her mouth in a steady rhythm.

The tension in my balls is building, the bottom of my spine begins to tingle in pending release and I pick up my pace until I grunt and cum into her mouth and make her swallow down every last drop of me until I pull out and fall back to the side.

Fuck. I really do love this woman and that's not my dick talking, it's me. I have no doubt in my mind that she truly _does_ trust and love me, as crazy as that is to believe. I saw it in plain as day in her eyes, in the way she so willingly let me pleasure myself with her mouth...even when it wasn't very comfortable for her.

She deserves a fucking reward for that. "Stand up on the bed for me." I demand, tilting my head to the side to see her.

She tries to comply but I can sense the pain radiating from that pussy I fucked so hard that I knew it would hurt her afterwards, not only from the force of my thrusts but also in the large size of my dick and the tight squeeze of her pussy.

In time, _soon_ \- with the way we fuck like horny teenagers, she'll be feeling nothing but pleasure. It may still be sore with how rough I am but it'll be nothing she won't be able to handle and eventually overcome.

I'm looking forward to being able to push her to her limits and try things with her that I can't try now even if I wanted too. I did bring a few things with me for our stay here but I couldn't exactly bring my whole pleasure room.

Pleasure. Right.

I cock an eyebrow at her. "Are you refusing an order?" I don't care if it hurts her, she's going to stand the fuck up if she wants to receive her reward...otherwise, she'll be punished.

How else could I prove to her that I'm serious in my role? If I'm a rollover- _weak_ , then I might as well be dead.

I'm a Sith Lord, we don't show weakness.

She sighs and tries again and this time she succeeds in rolling over to her side and raising herself up on her knees. She uses my chest to push herself up and then she's standing above me.

"I knew you could do it," I rub a hand up and down her smooth leg. "Now come closer...feet on either side of my head and brace yourself on the headboard." She gives me a puzzled look, and complies with my order. "Now fall to your knees with your pussy on my face. I want to eat you out."

Now she gets it and she quickly complies with my order. I get a mouthful of Padmé and get right to sucking her clit into my mouth, licking the tender bud and nipping it. I let her wails wash through me and let it urge me on.

I dive nose first into her pussy and inhale her scent before licking a path inside deeper and deeper. My hands brace her hips above me and I hold her steady as I dive deeper and deeper inside. My name falls off her tongue and into my ear like a prayer and it seems as though my name is all she can say: _Ani! Ani! Ani!_

All she needs is a little push and I'll get a mouthful of her sweet sweet pleasure. I skim a path with my hand to her pussy and rub her swollen clit and that's all it takes for her to explode into my mouth. I hold her still until I lick up every last drop before grabbing her hips and pulling her down back next to me and into my side.

Her heart is hammering away in her chest and she's covered in sweat. We could both probably use showers right about now but this is the first night of our honeymoon and we're going to enjoy it...all...night...long.

We could probably use some rest first, at least I know my wife can. "Get some rest, Angel." I murmur in her ear, positioning her body just as I want it against me with her ass cradling my dick, her back up against my chest and her head tucked securely under my chin. "Rest up, because we're going to be doing a lot of fucking tonight."

And we do, so much so that even _I'm_ tired and even manage to fall asleep which is something that I admittedly, _never_ do.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I thought I'd make this chapter both sweet and...not sweet. Vader loves his wife (what can I say, he has it bad), but _only_ his wife. And his empire, of course. He truly doesn't care about anything or anyone else. The Empire gave him purpose, a life, its his legacy. Padmé is his wife, his one and only true love, the woman who also gives him purpose. A life outside of his duties to his Master, to the empire. **

**I can't be for certain when Chapter 6 will be posted, but it will be back in Vader's POV and pick up the morning after this chapter.**

 **If you haven't already, please follow, favorite and review! Thanks!**


End file.
